How Ron Weasley loved a Slytherin
by Azriellia
Summary: Ron just wants to make it through this year and go on with his life. But with Slytherins being bullied left and right, Ron's own Hero Complex begins to show itself. Especially with Draco Malfoy being put into a coma and Hermione moving away and Harry leaving as well. Ron thinks it's time to take Hogwarts into his own hands and change things, but will it be for better or for worse.
1. Before I went Under

**_My First Harry Potter fic. I hope you guys like it._**

**_Also I only do this once, since it is fanfiction. I don't see a reason to constantly repeat myself._**

**_But here I go. Wish me luck_**

**_I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_Das ist alles._**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter 1

***I wish I could save your life, but I doubt you would ever thank me for it. You know sometimes, I bet you wished you were dead?***

_~I can assure you, fool, that my life does not need any saving. And who are you to tell me what is on my mind?~_

Blaise sighed softly to himself, watching Draco meticulously fold a piece of paper into a paper crane. Before laying back on the bed of the overly large room.

Now that the war was over and the trials wrapping up, there was nothing left for him to do other than go back to Hogwarts and finish out his last year. It was a real shame, considering, his side had lost the war. But eh...he wasn't really complaining, as soon as he finished his education it was back to Italy to take over mother's estate. No more UK, no more Hogwarts and no more Harry Potter and the golden trio.

He was still keeping that charmed poster of Granger though.

"Draco, what the hell is taking so long?" Blaise questioned, annoyance lacing his otherwise bored tone as Draco went about the room... with that stupid crane.

Draco gave him a scathing look, before muttering something quietly under his breath. Suddenly the crane spreads it's wings and flies out of the room. As soon as it was gone, Draco snaps the door close with a twist of his wand, before turning back to Blaise, an elegant brow raised.

"Really Blaise, I told you I was almost finished. Can't I have one moment to do as I please without you calling on me," he grumbled.

"Draco," Blaise spoke with a heavy drawl, his accent was one that was tinged with Italian, but probably a bit of African as well. Draco couldn't really tell. All he knew was that it was one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard.

"We live in a dormitory. Privacy is a privilege not a right. Not get your skinny ass over here, before I force you over here myself." Blaise paused, sizing Draco from top to bottom. "And take those damn robes off."

"You're so impatient, Blaise" Draco muttered, dropping the robes carelessly to the floor he walked over to the large bed that Blaise rested on. Looking back at the door, he paused, whispering a quick silencing charm before going back to the matter at hand.

In one graceful swing of the leg. Draco found himself a top of Blaise. Looking down into those chocolate eyes, he smiled.

"Oh I think I am plenty patient. I waited for you to finish your little penal writing. I prepped you before and _again_" Blaise said, and Draco shivered as he felt the cold slickness and slightly uncomfortable stretching of magic wash over him. Blaise smirked, steadying Draco's hips with his larger hands. It really didn't matter that the too were close in height and build. Blaise was still a better athlete than Draco could ever hope to be and genetics played a big role. "If I was impatient, would I stretch you?" Blaise asked with a grin.

"Oh don't give me that look Blaise." Draco huffed, lifting up to let Blaise place himself right under his entrance. "It's not my fault you have no sense of intimacy. I can't help it if you like to use me like I am a rag doll," Draco drawled.

"That's because you are a rag doll. Be glad that I prep you." Blaise said silkily, slipping inside smoothly. He looked up at the hiss Draco let loose but shrugged it off in favor of sheathing himself. He knew how Draco liked it. As much as he teased, he loved rough treatment.

"No...be glad that I let you do this to me. With me, Blaise you wouldn't even be here," Draco growled, allowing Blaise to set the pace. He barely bit back his moan, Blaise always loved to move fast.

"...You're not the only person I stay here for, Draco," Blaise groaned, again just teasing. There was no one that Blaise cared about enough to return to this school.

Draco had no time to ponder that before Blaise's mouth was on his and he was driving in with reckless abandon.

~DB~

Grey eyes stared at closed brown lids in the darkness of the room. The words of earlier singing a chorus in his mind. What did Blaise mean? There shouldn't have been anyone else, Draco knew that Blaise only came back to school to finish his studying and to of course stay with Draco.

It took some begging on his part, he wasn't afraid to admit it. Going back to Hogwarts only 2 years after the war had ended was like picking at a new scab. And he knew that he would be reopening new wounds as soon as he stepped foot inside the school.

He knew he would probably die, if he were alone. With Pansy and Goyle in Durmstrang until their papers were approved and Crabbe dead, Draco hadn't really had anyone that could come back with him. Slytherins were either few, dead, or transferring. The new recruits they did receive this year, had cried to be in another house. But Harry Potter of all people forced them to stay. Blathering on about their duties as a student to uphold principles. If Draco wasn't so shocked he would have laughed.

But now that he was Headboy, he had to protect those whiny children and help them. He blamed McGonagall, how dare she sign him up for this ridiculous task.

How could he help a child when he could barely defend himself against 3 houses out for his blood?

So two weeks into the new term, Draco had wrote Blaise and begged, pleaded, any word in the book to describe how low he let himself become, for the man to come back to Hogwarts. It was really embarrassing to say the least.

Blaise was there the next morning. Sitting beside him in advanced potions. A bored look on his face.

That was the first time in a long time Draco could honestly say he couldn't stop smiling.

It didn't even matter that Blaise punched the hell out of him that night and chewed him out about begging and pure bloods.

It didn't really matter because he wasn't alone.

Though he still got tripped, hexed, and books thrown at him. It was a little bit easier to deal with knowing that there was a wand watching his back.

But now...Draco thought. pulling away from Blaise's limp embrace. There was another in his life. And soon Draco would have no choice but to step away from Blaise and let himself be truly alone.

"My god...Draco, would you please stop being so moody and go to sleep!"

Draco jumped, turning to stare into the deep brown eyes that sparkled in the night. He hadn't known that Blaise would wake up so easily. He usually slept like a log.

"I was sleeping," Draco insisted. Trying to put the sleep in his voice, even those his eyes remained wide open and his breath uneven.

"Cut the crap Draco. Go to sleep, we have charms in the morning,"

Blaise offered no room for argument, pulling Draco closer into his chest the man was gone to the world before Draco could utter a reply.

_Oh well_, Draco murmured, At least for the moment. Blaise wasn't leaving him. And for that, Draco could be happy.

* * *

><p>I still hate proof reading. 910 out of ten there is a word that I still didn't add or something that is misspelled. I'm probably going to take a typing class lol. Well it's edited again.


	2. Now I am under

_Wow guys thanks for so many views, it's cool that not many reviewed, I hope you guys like the first chapter though. But here is the second chapter Um...warning for themes._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Who said Slytherins couldn't fight without their wands?<p>

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to Arithmancy?" Blaise asked as soon as they stepped out of Potions. It was a rather annoying morning today. But all that Draco dealt with were taunts, nothing more, nothing less and that was a good sign.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise, for all the times to be caring, why did he choose now? It wasn't like anything had happened today, he didn't have to be so protective. Draco was sure today was going to be a good day.

"I keep telling you, Blaise, I'll be fine. It's just a few corridors, the worse that could happen is I get hexed. And not ever a horrible hex at that. I swear the kids of today know nothing about a decent hexing, let alone how to relaly hurt me with one. Don't worry so much...Oh! I'll meet you in Runes, ok?" Draco said, not taking no for answer, he gave Blaise a quick unnoticed kiss to the cheek before slipping his hand out of the dark man's hand. He practically ran down the hallway to his Arithmancy class. He knew that if he was late, Professor Vector would give him detention.

And Draco did not want detention with Professor Vector, not only did she force him to do long trivial task. It usually meant a dangerous amount of hexes flowing his way as he walked backed to the dungeons at night.

It wasn't like she cared anyways...the little bitch was probably waiting for the day, Draco died. Hell, she was probably sad to hear that his life was saved by none other than Harry Potter.

The war had changed many people, some for better and some for the worse. Draco knew this from personal experience. His mother was getting better at accepting non pure bloods. Her association with Harry Potter proved this.

Draco sighed turning down the hall that led to class. It wasn't as crowded as normal. A few 8th and 7th years just standing around doing nothing. Which usually meant they were up to something.

Delinquents.

But they were no concern of Draco's since he was determined to make it to Arithmancy today.

But Draco supposed, letting his mind drift back to the issue of Potter and his mother. It wasn't a bad thing that the two began writing letters to each other. Draco had no clue as to why they were trading letters, but he guessed it may have had something to do with saving each others lives. How one could make friends from that eluded him, but nevertheless, it seemed as if his mother and Potter were on the path to becoming friends

As long as they weren't shagging each other, Draco didn't care what they did.

...

Oh gross! Now that was an utterly repulsive thought and curse him to have a vivid imagination.  
>That was just uncalled for.<p>

"What's the matter Malfoy, looks like you sucked on a lemon," a seventh year, looked to be in Ravenclaw jeered.

Draco couldn't help but to role his eyes. Now this was truly ridiculous.

"Honestly at least put some form of art and refinement into your insults, McCrain. That was truly a weak blow." Draco sneered, putting up an obnoxious mask. There had to be about 6 of them, meaning there was no way Draco could take them. He might as well let them tease him and go back to Arithmancy. Because something in McCrain's eyes unnerved him.

"Speaking of weak blows," it was a Gryffindor this time, whose name wasn't coming to him, but Draco knew he was always there to try and mess with him. "I heard from your little fuck buddy, Zabini that you wouldn't know how to sex a dick if Jenna Jameson came up and showed you."

With a tilt of the head, Draco nodded, "Well I suppose that was a little bit better, but I can assure you...whatever your name is. My skills at "blowing" are none of your concern. Unless of course, you take to spying on me?" He said with a shrug of the shoulders. He doubted that Blaise would ever talk to a Gryffindor willingly, much less to talk about sex. Gryffindors really weren't all that bright.

Draco bit back a smirk at the group, all of whom adorned faced mixed with surprise, anger and confusion. None seemed to understand that Draco had no intentions of letting them get to him.

"Oh yea! So it's true that you bend over for that Zabini kid!" the Gryffindor yelled, smirking at Draco's surprised face.

Draco laughed, masking his surprise quickly, if this guy's aim was to embarrass, oh we he in for a surprise.

"It's common knowledge that I bend over for 'that Zabini kid'. I've been doing that for years now. It's called, being in a relationship. Perhaps you've heard of it. Now if you're done pointing out the obvious, I'll take my leave." Draco said, waving his hand dismissively he kept on his track to Arithmancy. It was only a few feet away and it wasn't like he was rushing or anything. Walking a slow and easy pace that was close to a crawl Draco made his way past the group and over to the classroom. He could see Professor Vector, watch in hand, waiting for the exact moment to start class and give Draco detention for being late. Yep, the stupid bitch was really out to get him.

"Is it also true that Harry Potter is fucking your mom,"

Draco paused, inches away from the entrance. He saw Professor Vector sneer at him, obviously curious as to why Draco was just standing there.

Turning so slowly it was eerie. Draco cocked his head at the group of students before him. He pinpointed the Gryffindor boy, that cocky grin spread wide over neat rows of white teeth. Of course it would be a Gryffindors to say such a thing. They were incredibly dense creatures.

"What did you just say?" Draco murmured, taking a slow step closer to the boys. Pulling out his wand, Draco stared directly at the Gryffindor. The Gryffindors boy, also pulled out his wand, grey eyes flashing with confidence.

If there was ever a time to have that Gryffindor bravery, now was definitely not the time.

"You heard me! It's all around school that your mother fucked Harry Potter just to get you back into Hogwarts," he said, his eyes darting off to look at his friends. All of them nodding in unison except for McCrain, whose blue eyes rest on Draco with an unreadable expression.\

Well there was a lie if he ever heard one. His mother didn't even want him to go back to Hogwarts. It was McGonagall's pestering that finally made him come back to this blasted school.

What a mistake that was.

Still, though he knew it was a lie, Draco couldn't help but be angry. This was his mother that boy was insulting. What type of man would he be to sit by and let her honor be tarnished.

He barely noticed the door of his Arithmancy class slamming close. Instead, Draco's hand clenched tightly around his wand. Readying himself for what he knew was sure to come.

"I'll give you one chance, you filthy Gryffindor piece of shit. You take back your lie about my mother or I will-

"What! Hex Me! Let me remind you Malfoy, there's six of us and only one of you," the Gryffindor yelled proudly. His head swelling with pride at the shouts of agreement from his cronies.  
>A swelled head indeed.<p>

"MUTATIO SKULLUS!"

"AAH!"

Before anyone could even comprehend what was happening, the Gryffindor boy was on the ground, rolling in pain as his skull began to grow larger and large until it was the size of a watermelon. Tears flowed freely from the boy's grey beady eyes and Draco smirked, admiring his handiwork. Messy brown hair that would have made the boy cute looked like a rat's arse on top of his head. His button nose was stretched and enlarge and his mouth was thin and small. He was indeed a very ugly watermelon.

But nevertheless, Draco really loved his vivid imagination.

However, now was not the time for that.

A duel of hexes began seconds later. Draco dodging with the speed and agility one gained from Quidditch and the ever so fun game of "Dodge the Hex". Watermelon head stood, trying to locate his wand with his beady eyes- had he have checked his pocket it may have been there.

Draco was doing pretty well considering the numbers, but ultimately it was watermelon head that stopped the battle of hexes.

By punching Draco in the face.

Looking back on this, Draco supposed he should have made their hands smaller instead of the head larger. Within seconds, the boys discarded their wands and descended upon Draco. Fist raised and waiting.

_Shit_

Yelling out stupefies as fast as he could, only three stopped in their tracks. Draco cursed loudly as the others neared. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

It almost never did when Draco was involved.

Draco felt his wand being knocked away from his hand and he knew this was it, trapped with nowhere to run.

"Change me back," watermelon head hissed, kneeing Draco hard in the gut. Stifling a whimper, Draco gave a defiant shrug as he clutched his aching stomach.

"Can't really do that without a wand, now can I?" he growled out trying to find a way to escape. Even though he wasn't afraid anymore, didn't mean he was insane.

Watermelon head glared angry beady grey eyes at him, his fist raising to strike Draco hard in the jaw.

But Draco got there before he did.

In a fit of barely concealed panic, Draco tackled the stocky watermelon head to the ground. Elbowing him hard in the side.

He was never one for fist fights. That was something muggles did, but with no wand and his mother's honor on the line, Draco was left with no choice. So he punched the boy beneath him- again and again.

He kept punching until blood ran down his knuckles and the boy's screams filled the air.

It was unsurprising that no teachers came to stop this fight. Not many of them cared. In fact Draco would bet his entire fortune that they wanted Draco to get hurt. It would be fitting of a deatheater's son.

They could all rot in hell for all he cared.

Draco felt himself being ripped off of the bloody pulp that was the Gryffindor's, the stinging pain of a foot in his crotch had him keeling over to the ground in no time. It was such a cheap shot but it didn't matter. For the first time ever, Draco knew what it felt like to be trampled on.

It was like he was one of those trampolines that he read about in Muggles Studies and they were the hyper brats jumping on him. Who knew it would hurt this much?

His screams filled the corridor , but it didn't matter to them. They just kept at it, kick and stomping on him until his body was torn and writhing in agony.

And they still didn't stop.

"You think you could pull one over on us, Malfoy!" this one was a Hufflepuff, if the stupid yellow sweater was anything to go bye. The guy was built like a stick all skin and bones, but the fist his threw to Draco's face kind of felt like he had the strength of a giant in there.

"You fucking death eater! Why the hell are you here?" the bloody Gryffindor screamed, driving his shoe into Draco's crotch repeated, the blonde howled out in immense agony the bloody man took enjoyment from driving his shoe into Draco's penis.

"You killed my sister, you lousy piece of shit and here you are prancing around here, like a little bitch. Why the hell are you alive!" It was McCrain again, the black haired, blue eyed Ravenclaw, in fact, he was the only one Draco could remember the name of off the top of his head. Why was that?

McCrain's blue gaze bored into Draco's light grey. Pushing aside the watermelon head and the Hufflepuff, he kneeled down besides the blonde, McCrain grabbed a fistful of Draco's fine blonde hair. His eyes were shiny when he drew his wand into Draco's face. Dragging marks into the pale skin with the thin scraggly wand.

"Why the hell are you still alive Malfoy" McCrain growled softly, yanking Draco's head roughly to the side, Draco winced as the wand continued drawing marks into his skin.

He knew he should count himself lucky, after all he wasn't using magic to mark him, but it was hard to feel lucky with a wand pointed to kill.

"Why is Emily dead? She was twelve FUCKING years old and that stupid war killed her. And it's YOUR fault for letting the dark lord in and it's your fault. If you had just become a spy to help our side. Emily wouldn't have had to die!" McCrain screamed, his fingers tightening to the point where Draco felt strands of hair being pulled out.

Draco said nothing, didn't let his groans of pain escape him. Instead he kept his gaze locked on McCrain. He knew the name was familiar! How could he forget?

"Tell me why? Why did you kill her!" McCrain screamed, throwing Draco's head in every direction, unseeing of how it tormented the blonde, but maybe that's what he wanted after all.

For a long moment, no one said anything, Watermelon head and his cronies were all background scenery as Draco stared into McCrain's eyes. Yes...they were the same as they were during the war, but they belonged to another.

"Eric," Draco choked, not surprised to taste blood in his mouth.

Eric froze, his wand dragging viciously across Draco's skin. Draco forced himself not to cry out. He knew he had to tell him, otherwise Draco would always regret it.

It occurred to Draco, as he lie there with what he was quite sure was a broken wrist and leg that the boy didn't think Draco knew his first name. In truth, Draco didn't know, but it was hard to forget the last words of the dying.

"I didn't kill her." Draco murmured, only to cry out as Eric punched him squared in the nose- again...and again and again, until Draco looked more like watermelon head standing silently in fear than a Malfoy.

Eric said nothing, dropping Draco's head, he picked up his wand that he dropped seconds before, sky blue eyes eyed Draco for a moment longer before he pointed his wand at Draco again, right between the eyes. He whispered.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I won't let you lie to me. I hope Emily spits on you when she sees you,"

...

"Crucio-

"EXPELLIOMUS!"

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger!<p>

~ Please read and Review. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.


	3. What Ron doesn't know, hurts

**Chapter 3 What Ron Doesn't Know, hurts.**

Ronald Billius Weasley, age 19 and a half, height...well he never measured himself but he assumed somewhere between 5'8 and 6 foot even. His Occupation at the moment was playing Quidditch, eating, and getting girls. Oh and school. His life long dream was to be like Hugh Hefner and have a grotto full of gorgeous women. And if that didn't work out... well he didn't really have a back up plan, so it better work out.

But he was an easy going guy, he helped run his brother's jokes shop for a good while after the war until George was able to do more than just sit and stare into space.

After receiving his letter to return to Hogwarts, Ronald had left the shop he managed for the past two years to finish up his last year. And boy was he going to enjoy it, after all, it was Hogwarts.

Ron's first experience back to Hogwarts wasn't exactly one he would call good in any shape or form. But it wasn't bad either.

It happened when he was heading to take a piss on the train back to Hogwarts. As soon as he opened the door to the next car, a body crashing into him almost sent him to the floor, but luckily he kept himself and the figure upright.

That figure happened to be Draco. A Draco whose knuckles was bloody and his lip was bleeding.

Apparently, Draco was in a non magical fist fight with a bigger 8th year from Ravenclaw. Go figure, Ron didn't know the git had it in him.

"You want some of this Weasley," the man had asked, cracking his knuckles in that haughty way that always seemed to come natural to everyone but Ron.

Standing straight, Ron shook his head, "I don't gang up on anyone, McCrain, and you shouldn't either. Why don't you go back to your compartment and leave Malfoy alone." Ron said, denying the offer. He felt the soft relaxation of Draco's shoulders. Did the git really think Ron would dare gang up on him?

Even Ron couldn't believe he was defending Malfoy. Apparently Malfoy and McCrain couldn't either if their stunned faces were anything to go by.

"Come on, Malfoy, you don't want detention on your first night back," Ron said pushing Malfoy forward a little. He kept his eyes on McCrain as he pushed Malfoy passed the blue eyed Ravenclaw. McCrain sneered at Malfoy, who curled his lips in disgust before continuing down into the compartment that Slytherins normally occupied. Ron just shrugged at the questioning look from McCrain. What could he say that wasn't already said?

As soon as they were between the doors of the cars. Draco snapped both curtains closed with a flick of his wand. Turning on Ron "What the hell is your problem?" Draco said, rubbing his bloody palm with his other hand. Ron stared at the man. It was the first time they were this close to each other. Their chest only millimeters apart. It didn't help that Draco was breathing heavily. His flat chest colliding softly with Ron's muscular one with every breath he took. But, back to the topic at hand.

"I was trying to take a piss and you fell on me. ... I still have to take a piss though." Ron said, honestly, even though he knew that wasn't what Draco was looking for.

"You bumbling fool. Don't interfere with my fights." Draco threatened, unaware of how close they were. If Ron stepped any closer, he would be flushed against Draco, but with a full bladder, he'd rather not.

"Look, Malfoy, all I wanted to do was take a piss. Not have you fall into my lap. It was a mistake, I promise to never help you again. Can I go pee now?" Ron groaned, giving a little potty dance to make the blonde understand that he really wasn't playing around and if they kept up this spat, Ron was going to pee himself...and on Draco.  
>Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste, "For once Weasley, you can have the priveledge of saying you used a slytherin bathroom." Draco said, opening the door to his car, he pointed to the side where a door lay. It said men's so Ron was going to take it, even if there was a girl in there.<p>

And boy were the Slytherin bathroom's swanky! How come the other cars didn't have an elf reading the paper to them. No fair!

When Ron was leaving the car, he received the great pleasure of Malfoy, reassuring a younger child that their house would be fine. As the head boy, he would make sure of it.

Ron hoped so.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks into the school year, a little bit before Blaise Zabini showed up. As head boy of Slytherin and Captian of the Slytherin Quidditch team Malfoy was a very busy teen. Running around getting his team in order and making sure no one thought his house to be just a bunch of deatheaters. Ron was rather surprised and Malfoy's endurance, from rushing the younger students through the great Hall for breakfast and dinner as well as making sure he went to class, Ron didn't see how the prat was able to do it. There was one time in when he and Harry was walking by the Quidditch field, that they saw Draco, it was reasonably late, the sun was going down, but there he was, teaching a gaggle of first years how to ride a broom. Harry had laughed at that, clapping ROn on the shoulder, he said something about Malfoy being a pretty cool Bloke.<p>

Ron couldn't really disagree.

And to top it all off, Harry was writing letters to Malfoy's mum for Merlin's sake. If this wasn't an alternate universe, Ron didn't know what was. Where else in the world would you find a nice Malfoy and a Harry pining after Draco's mum. ...Ok so he never actually read a single letter, but come on, what teenager would write letters back and forth to someone as hot as Malfoy's MUM and not be pining after her.

Had she have been a few years younger, Ron would be pining after her as well.

And no, that wasn't gross!

* * *

><p>Ron was running through the corridors, he promised Harry and Hermione that he would meet them at the library and he was on the verge of being late. Damn those sexy Hufflepuffs in their fitted robes. Why couldn't Hermione wear fitted robes to school? It wasn't fair that his HOT best friend wouldn't at least humor him.<p>

He had turned down a long hall, connecting to the stairs that led to the dungeons, well one of them at least and who did he see, none other than Draco Malfoy, wand raised into the face of some Gryffindor Ron wasn't sure he recognized, who was blocking the stairway. What was more shocking was the little girl cowering behind Malfoy. She was looking up at Malfoy like he was Merlin. Ron just didn't understand.

"I told you already Crummey, step aside and we will be out of your way," Malfoy said, his voice held nothing in it, but Ron knew from years of experience, that Malfoy was ready to hurt the boy, Crummey.

"Don't act brave with me, Malfoy, everyone knows, you're just a scary little bitch who can't keep his legs closed," Crummey laughed at his own joke. He also held his wand out but it wasn't as painfully obviously like Malfoy's. Either Crummey was trying to be cool or he was an idiot.

Ron didn't know about Draco, but he would have hexed that kid already, Malfoy was too prideful to let someone insult him like that; yet Malfoy didn't. Instead he took a step to the side, shrouding the young girl in his robes. "Close your eyes, Claire," Draco instructed her. She nodded visciously, her blonde bob swayying back and forth.

"I don't want to hex you, so step aside," Malfoy said once more, his last warning, but the other boy was already aiming his wand at Malfoy. Before Ron could stop himself, he stepped in.

"What the hell are you doing, Crummey?" he said, drawing attention to himself. Malfoy's face held mild shock but no anger, surprisingly. His wand fell slightly and quickly he took the young girl's hand.

"Ron! I wasn't doing anything!" he said quickly, dropping his wand to the ground, he didn't even notice Malfoy moving past him, he was too afraid of the taller, stockier form of Ron Weasley. Which Ron could blame on Quidditch, but that didn't make sense since Draco played Quidditch as well. Or maybe Harry really was a slave driver.

"It didn't look like anything to me. What are you trying to do with that shite, Crummey! What if it was McGonagall who caught you picking on that little girl and not me or that Malfoy git?" Ron asked, assuming that's what happened, making sure he gave his very best "I am so disappointed in you" face.

Crummey a younger teen with grey eyes and mousy brown hair gulped up at Ron. "I dunno," Ah yeah! he was right!

"You don't say?" Ron said throwing a glare in there for good measure. "I'm not going to lecture you on how pathetic it is to pick on someone younger than you, so I'm going to let you. But if I hear one word of you and bullying, Crummey. I swear, I'm going to kick your ass, ok?" Ron glared, the boy nodded before Ron pointed down the halls, away from the stairway to the dungeons. A silent order for him to go. Crummey wasted no time in leaving the deserted hallway as soon as possible. As soon as the boy was out of sight, Ron sighed. Being an authority figure sucked! But he couldn't stand by and let an all out hex battle occur. Not only was there a girl in the mix, but Ron did not feel like dragging a broken hexified Crummey to the common room.

"What can't you understand about not interfering in my fights," Draco growled, Ron whirled, staring straight into the eyes of Malfoy.

Man he had really pretty grey eyes.

"I dunno, Malfoy. I'm not all that smart, you know." Ron joked, a smiled coming to his face as easy as it would around Hermione and Harry.

Malfoy smirked running his hands through his ungelled hair, he looked away for a moment.

"Well...we all know your test scores Weasel," Draco chuckled softly, his breath mixing with Ron's and that was when Ron realized something. Why the hell was Malfoy standing so close to him? It wasn't like they were still on the train trapped in the small space between two doors, there was a large hallway! Malfoy shouldn't be this close!

With that being said, maybe he should step away.

Ok...stepping away now.

Ron's smiled faded as he made distance between himself and Malfoy. Malfoy's laughter died as well and both men were left standing awkwardly, before finally Malfoy seemed to get a hold of himself.

"I won't say thank you, Weasel breath. Just stay out of my way. My fights are my own! I can handle myself,"

"I don't doubt your words Malfoy, but I'm off to the library. You know to try and find that brain I lost a few years ago." Ron smirked stepping past Malfoy to continue on his way down the hallway.

Malfoy shrugged as well, give Ron last look he turned away to head back down the stairs, "As if Weasel breath," he called before both men were gone to their respective lives.

* * *

><p>Ron had started the letters. It was a stupid idea, but he figure if Harry could do it, then why couldn't he? He was so stupid, he forgot to write his name on the paper before slipping it into Malfoy's bag when he wasn't looking.<p>

Two days later, there was a folded piece of paper waiting on the professor's desk. Ron was too cautious waiting for the crowd of students to walk directly in front of Malfoy before swiping the letter.

_"I doubt you're going to tell me who you are, but I am in a relationship already. Thanks for the interest, but I have no interest in a man who can't even put his identity on a Love letter,"_ was what it said, which left Ron, very confused, seeing as he didn't write a love letter. But there it was at the top of the paper in his scrawl.

_"Hey...um, I noticed you around, and I just wanted to say Hi and if you're interested, let me know,"_

Blimey, no wonder Malfoy thought he was interested, Ron sounded like a stuttering little girl.

As the Charms Professor droned on about whatever, Ron discreetly wrote a letter back.

And to this day, the letters were still passed back and forth. With Ron never telling Draco his name and Draco never questioning. Over paper the two had kind of become friends. And Ron hadn't felt this good in a long while.

* * *

><p>When Ron had heard the rumor going around that Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were in a relationship, he didn't think it was true. He vaguely remembered Blaise being the one he had saved from the fire 2 years ago and the guy Malfoy sat next to in Potions, but other than that, he had no recollection of the man.<p>

So when Ron came across Zabini snogging the living daylights out of Malfoy on the table of an unused potions classroom, he hightailed it out of their and vowed never to speak of it again.

But he couldn't stop his hand from torturing him that night.

* * *

><p>Today was boring, Ron was sleepy and Hermione wouldn't let him ditch classes for anything. Not even rare books his dad had lying around the house.<p>

So he had to sit through an annoying lesson of Potions. He got Draco's letter late that night, it was sitting neatly on the desk in their empty charms classroom. A simply cloaking spell designed for only the person who knew the password to see.

And by the looks of it, Ron had hit a sore spot. But he was only joking for Pete's sake! At first he was going to apologize, but seeing the way Malfoy and the Zabini guy got on left him in a sour mood that not even Harry and his lame jokes could pull him from.

As soon as Potions ended, Ron had eavesdropped on Zabini and Malfoy's small argument. He seethed at the kiss Malfoy gave Zabini before Malfoy was flying down the halls to Arithmancy, the professor hated Draco, but she couldn't really do anything if Draco came early and did his work. Just another side effect of the war. Nothing was easily forgiven.

"Hey, Ron, hang on a minute. I gotta talk with Zabini about this project for Runes. Can you believe it, I got partnered with this arse," Harry groaned before shuffling into the hall. The height difference between Harry and Zabini was obvious. Ron noticed when he leaned against the wall across from the two to wait for Harry. Harry was just a short dude and Zabini was about Malfoy's height and Malfoy was taller than Ron! So watching Harry talk with Blaise Zabini, constantly looking up when normally he looked straight ahead -at Hermione- made Ron a little happier, but only a little. He still wanted to go back to sleep.

Surprisingly, Zabini wasn't being an arse to Harry, clapping the shorter boy on the shoulder he leaned down to whisper something to Harry. Something that was obviously funny by the way Harry laughed and whispered back. Ron couldn't really see Zabini from this angle but he suspected the man was laughing.

When they were done. Harry came over to Ron.

Leaning away from his dozing spot against the wall Ron looked at Blaise's retreating form. "Walk me to Arithmancy would ya?" Ron asked Harry who shrugged. He usually got to come in to class late. Not all of the professors were like that, but some were. Take for instance, Professor Vector, she let Ron come in late and didn't even penalize him.

"So...what was that?" Ron asked pointing to the spot where Zabini and Harry were talking.

Harry looked back, staring at the spot much longer than necessary.

"I'm guess, that's what we normal folk like to call air?" Harry said, tilting his head up at Ron, a broad grin on his face. Ron rolled his eyes, shoulder bumping Harry away from him.

"Oh shut it, ya wanker. I'm talking about you and Zabini, being all close and shite. You know he's Malfoy's git right?" Ron asked laughing at the scowl on Harry's face.

"I'm not gay!" Harry growled punching Ron in the arm lightly. His face flushing a nice shade of pink. Ron smirked, he was only joking, but maybe...

"On the fence eh? That makes both of us," Ron said amicably.

"Oh shut it! Wait. You are?" Harry asked, green eyes sparked with curiosity. Ron laughed, looking around, potions wasn't far now but he swore he could hear something. Ignoring it, he turned to look at Harry.

"Yea, I mean, girls are hot and all but it's something about those Blokes that gets my wand going." Ron said, waggling his eye brows. Harry rolled his eyes at the his friend. Ron was ridiculous. But Harry had no qualms against Ron. He was his best friend, after all. Now how to go about telling Hermione was another issue altogether.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked pausing stiffly, his wand already drawn. As soon as they two men let the quiet envelope them, Ron heard it, the stifled screams of someone in terrible pain. And not just anyone.

Malfoy!

He was racing down the corridors before Harry had a chance to realize he was gone.

Who ever the hell it was hurting Malfoy, Ron was going to make sure they paid for this! Insulting Draco was one thing but actually hitting him to the point where he was screaming bloody murder. No that was just wrong! And where the hell was the Professors! If Ron could hear Draco, then why the hell wasn't Professor Vector stopping this.

A part of Ron knew the answer but he didn't acknowledge it not until he saw Draco, lying in a pool of his own blood, his trousers stained red and McCrain kneeling over him. For a moment, Ron stood still, staring at the scene just a few feet away in absolute horror.

God Damnit, McCrain!

"Crucio-

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry cried all wands falling to the ground, he quickly cast an Accio spell bringing them to him, but Ron wasn't focused on grabbing wands. All he saw was McCrain's smiling face as he cast a Crucio. For some reason he thought of Fred, was this how he felt when those bloody death eaters killed him? Was he even conscience when they did it? Or was he like Draco, dazed and broken, waiting for the end to all this pain.

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry yelled, Ron ignored him. He saw complete red in McCrain. He was nothing but a death eater. One of the men that killed Fred. Ron was running before Harry could say anything else.

Boom!

Ron and McCrain were on the ground, Ron in a fury unknown to him in years flooded through his body. He heard the crack of McCrain's head against the floor. He felt the crunch of jaw as his fist collided with his face. He saw it all, he knew he caused it, but he didn't care. He wanted McCrain to feel the pain of getting his face pummeled just like Draco did.

Draco didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve to be beat up every day for being strong enough to come back to this ridiculous school. He was a git, but he didn't deserve this! Fuck! He was going to kill McCrain.

"Protego!" And suddenly, Ron was ripped away from McCrain's face and into the stone wall. Shaking off the buzzig pain, he looked up to find Harry pointing his wand at him. And that hurt more than the wall itself.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ron!"

"Harry, do you not see this!" Ron glared up at his best friend. He wanted to pull out his wand, but he knew that if he did, he was just going to kill McCrain.

"Of course I see it, but beating up McCrain isn't the answer, Ron." Harry urged before pointing his wand at the other guys standing stark still. Ron vaguely noticed a deformed Crummey among there ranks but quickly squashed that feeling of anger. He could deal with Crummey later on.

"Line up against the wall! And if any of you pathetic excuses for wizards try to run. I will literally hex you into the next year." Harry barked out, before turning to Ron who just stood up and looked as though he was ready to go another round with McCrain.

"Ron, please, just take Draco. ...Take him to Madame Pomfrey. I'm calling McGonagall."

Ron didn't want to listen to Harry. He wanted to punch every single person here for this. A bunch of cowards were what they were. But damn it all! Had he not have waiting to go to class he could have stopped this.

"Ron! Take him before he dies," Harry urged, his green eyes filled with understanding. Everything in his eyes begged Ron to go and that he would handle them, somehow.

That was enough for him. Rushing to Draco's crumpled form he easily picked the taller man up. Pomfrey was a far distance aways but he knew he could make it. As soon as he was turning down the hall, he heard Harry's voice, calm in the midst of the chaos that surrounded him.

"Professor Vector, can I have a word with you for a moment."

* * *

><p>Ron had never run so fast in his life. Draco's labored breathing was the only thing that kept him from stopping when he came to a staircase or two.<p>

If Draco stopped breathing with that crushed nose of his, Ron knew he would never forgive himself.

"Don't die Draco," Ron said rushing down the last stair case until he came across the wide doors of the nurses wing.

"MADAME POMFREY!" Ron screamed as Draco's breath hitched in his throat. Ron was beginning to panic when the old woman came out, giving Ron a heated glare.

"What is the meaning of this, Ronald!"

"Save him!" Ron screamed, jostling Draco whose breath was faltering with each second. It took no less that a second before Madame Pomfrey was yelling out orders and spells.

Ron didn't even know he was gripping Draco until Madame Pomfrey snatched the blonde from his grip. Using a light weighted spell, she proceed to rip open the blonde's robes.

Nurses rushed around Draco, all speaking various latin and Madame Pomfrey giving out orders.

Ron didn't know what to do, there was Malfoy, he enemy for the past few years, lying lifeless on a bed and Ron could do nothing to save him.

"Get him out of here!" Someone yelled and the curtains that circled the bed Draco lay in closed. Closing him off from Ron and the rest of the world.

Ron didn't know when he passed out ubt he knew it was somewhere between the time where Madame Pomfrey screamed.

"Oh Merlin, help me, his lungs are punctured, give me the scalpel. Hurry! Before he drowns!"

Ron hope that for all it was worth, Draco would live.

His world went black with the thoughts of Draco's lifeless body whirring through his head.

* * *

><p>So that is chapter 3...Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Death Defying

Hey you guys, here is chapter 4. Sorry I have another story that I also need to make chapters for and it was taking forever to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go., I then decided that it would work better to just scrap the previous idea and go with this one. So I hope you guys like it. And check out Lana Del Ray, she's pretty good. Especially when it comes to writing this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The feeling of cold had Ron opening his eyes blearily in the darkness. As he stared at the ceiling he vaguely noticed that it wasn't his curtains that surrounded his room in Gryffindor tower. It wasn't much of anything. Just a stone ceiling.

It reminded him of the dungeons in Malfoy Manor, where they found Luna and Ollivander chained to the walls. Dark and spacious.

Trying to sit up was a chore, his body felt weight down by bricks of lethargy, but he managed. Blankly staring at the white curtains that surrounded him, trying to force his brain to play catch up.

"Pomfrey?" he asked to the darkness. Looking around the room.

Yea, he knew those white curtains anywhere, he was in the infirmary.

But why?

Draco...

It hit him slowly, the memories of the blonde's bloody body laying on the dirty stone floor. The way his heart stopped and tightened at the sound of an Unforgivable. Fred and so many others that had died.

Drawing back the covers, he dragged himself out of the bed slowly. The moonlight coming through the windows thrust the room into a realm of grays and blues, almost unnatural, Ron had to wonder if he was actually awake.

Madame Pomfrey was screaming orders at her nurse. The curtains were closing Malfoy from the rest of the world. But it was the darkness that blinded him from the world that scared him the most.

How long had he been out? Was Malfoy alright or did McCrain actually succeed in killing him?

Pulling back the curtain, the cling of rings against metal was loud in the silent room. And his sight was slowly adjusting to the darkness, the shine of the white curtains and cots caught his attention, but his interest wasn't in that. He vaguely noticed the door to Madame Pomfrey was open, but inside it was pitch black, the woman had obviously forgotten to close her door.

In the entire infirmary there were beds, but, Ron saw, there was only one besides his own with the curtains closed.

He didn't know what he expected to see as he neared the closed bed space. Maybe he hoped to see a sleeping Malfoy, slightly beat up but fine. Or maybe he expected to see a comatose Malfoy, with broken bones and the Grim Reaper standing at his bed side.

Ron stopped in front of the curtain. He didn't know, Malfoy probably wasn't even there! He was probably disturbing some kid!

But there was no use fretting like a child, he decided. Drawing the curtain back, Ron gasped.

He knew he didn't know what to expect. He knew- or hoped- he would find Malfoy. He knew the blonde had gotten hurt, hurt enough that his lungs were punctured.

He just didn't know Malfoy died because of it.

He knew it was Malfoy under that light gray sheet. The soft blonde hair stuck out from under it. The limp but nimble fingers belonged solely to the hand that caused him unknown misery at Hogwarts.

Not knowing what to say, if there was anything to say at all, Ron came closer to the cot. Until he was looking down at the sheet that covered the blonde.

For awhile he just stared, unwavering, his thoughts drifting slowly and then pulsing rapidly. This was Malfoy...this was Malfoy.

Oh Merlin, this was really Draco under that sheet.

He was falling to his knees before he could even finish the thought.

To think that Draco Malfoy was dead. It was like losing Harry or Hermione, it was supposed to be impossible! It just wasn't supposed to happen. Ron had never thought it could happen.

"Bloody hell," he spoke, amazed at the strain in his own voice. Was he...was he crying?

No, that was ridiculous. He thought, but he couldn't stop the slight hiccough from escaping his chest or his face from becoming wet.

He sat there for awhile, on his knees, hiccoughing and in a daze. When he finally pulled himself up, it was only to slump in a chair that sat near the bedside.

"...I think I hate you more than I hate Fred," Ron said after some time, staring straight ahead at the off white or light blue curtains at the foot of the bed.

"Everyone's always dying and leaving me behind,"

Fred had died and so had so many others, people that Ron had become good friends with over the years, now lay buried under rubble and dirt. Taking with them the relationship Ron had shared with them.

"I used to think that if there was anyone I hate more in this world it would be, you. Imagine that, Malfoy, I bloody hate you. You're a right bastard and a fucking death eater to boot.

"You poisoned me, you git. You teased my family, you HURT my family and my friends." Ron growled out, glaring at the prone form. Malfoy was the arse of his dreams. He never knew he could meet such an insufferable man until he met the blonde. And over the years, Ron had accepted that he and Draco were bound to be enemies, even if Ron was never his real target.

"And then you had to go be a sacrificing idiot. You didn't rat us out to your crazy aunt. I heard from Luna that you brought Alvander and her food in the middle of the night even though the house was crowded with death eaters. Or that you saved Luna from being raped."

"Yea, I bet you thought no one knew, but she told me. Told me that night after we saved you and your friend Blaise from the Room of Requirement. 'Don't kill Draco, he stopped those Nargle minded wolves from raping me," she had told him this in passing, it was after Ron had seen Fred, dead from the Cruciatus curse. Ron had been seething to know that Malfoy was being treated, he couldn't describe how much he wanted to find the blonde. Thrust his wand down his throat and scream "Crucio" a thousand times, knowing that it would never be worth it. It would never bring his brother back to him. If Luna hadn't have come, Malfoy would have been dead.

"I don't know when I came to forgive you Malfoy, I doubt it was at Hogwarts, I think I forgave you before then. Hell, I thought we could have been friends. Funny how all that works out." he laughed. A sad and broken sound even to his own ears, much less Draco's dead ones. But some time over the past two years since the war end. Ron had accepted many things. No amount of tears and research would bring Fred back and sooner or later he was going to have to forgive Draco.

"Ah yeah, that's right, you're dead now, Funny, I forget in two minutes. ...I guess I just thought you would pull that sheet off, call me something or talk about my mum and laugh at me." he said sadly, standing from the chair. He looked down at the cloth that covered Draco. He just need to see his face one last time. Even if they had never really past the threshold to becoming friends. Rom would miss the blonde bastard.

Taking the ends off the cloth in his fingers Ron looked down at the stray hair, mesmerized. He was never going to see it again.

He was so lost in his own world that the sound of metal sliding against metal fell on deaf ears.

But only for a moment.

Pulling away from Draco to grab his wand, Ron looked through the unclosed curtain, but he saw nothing but the gray and blue tones of the rooms.

His heart beat quickened as the clang started again. Squinting his eyes he tried to feel where the noise was coming from, but all he saw was the pitch black room that was Madame Pomfrey's office. The door moved slightly in the moonlight. It was so strange that Ron was rooted to the spot.

Of course the woman would never leave her door open! What was he thinking?

"Protego Totalem," he whispered, the thin spidery lines oozed from his wand slowly covering the air in a dense shine that slowly blended with the surroundings. Ron slowly, and carefully drew the spell across the area, never turning his back on the door, he made sure to cover Draco's body.

He wasn't entirely comfortable, leaving the body behind, but what could happen to the dead? He thought as he stepped pass the barrier.

"Pomfrey!" he called, only to be met by the sound of books toppling over. It only reassured him of his fears. He would be fighting tonight.

If anything, Madame Pomfrey was hopefully in her quarters sleeping and Ron was just dealing with an intruder.

He didn't know what he would do if he had to deal with a dead Pomfrey as well as a dead Draco.

The room felt colder with ever step he took towards the door the thoughts of Dementors whirring through his mind. His heart was the loudest thing in the room, hammering into his chest like a baseball at the batting cages. He recalled the times of the war, trying to find Harry and Hermione again in that dark, daunting forest. The way his heart refused to calm down at the unknown threat of death eaters.

Was there one here now?

And if so, what the hell were they doing in the infirmary?

He was five feet from the door when he felt a stab to his left shoulder. So fast he had no time to block.

"Bloody Hell!" he hissed.

It was an achievement not to cry out, Ron looked at his shoulder. The thin sliver weapon glinting in the moonlight.

It was an arrow. And not just any arrow. A transfigured arrow.

Damn it, he always hated transfiguration.

"Protego!" he said, casting the spell as quickly as possible, even though no other arrows came flying at him, he knew he need to be careful. Because a Death Eater wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"Lumos!" he cast as soon as he was in the room. Defenseless, he cursed himself, for not carrying his Deluminator. And just when he needed it. He couldn't see a thing without casting Lumos.

And yet there was nothing there as soon as the room was lit. Not a single person or thing that Ron could see amongst the haunting shadows. It chilled his core, but he knew that no self respecting Death Eater (the arrogant fools) would shoot a student and the hide, not even if that student was a war hero.

So who shot him?

He felt a slight brush of wind pass by him, common sense telling him, there was no open window in either room.

Whirling around, he heard the steps before he saw the body, appearing out of thin air that for a moment, Ron thought he was fighting Harry, but he was too tall. And Harry wouldn't do this.

"STUPEFY!" the man screamed, his voice familiar in the silence.

And suddenly the shield that protected Draco from the world shattered, scattering across the room, breaking the sound barrier that tossed Ron and the intruder aside for a few seconds.

His ears felt like the were bleeding, the buzzing was louder than anything he had ever heard, overtaking his sense and leaving him confused for a moment.

He saw the man get to his feet, picking up his wand he stumbled before righting himself. The man was looking at Draco. He looked as though he was fully prepared to attack the blonde's body.

Raising his wand, he had no time to think. The intruder was already pointing his wand at the still body that lay underneath the white sheet.

"Avada Ked-

"DURO!" Ron screamed before he could finish his incantation.

The process was slow as the man's words died in his throat. It has started with his feet, trickling up his pants and into his hands, the wand fell from his hands, but it didn't stop there and before the wand touched the ground the man- his attacker was left standing there, his body completely turned to stone.

Ron waited a full ten seconds before dropping his wand.

"That worked?" he whispered, coming closer to the intruder, he wanted a good look at the man that stabbed him.

Anger clouded his eyes as he stared at Eric McCrain, his stony eyes piercing through Ron and solely focused on Draco. He mouth was open, Angry lines marring his face as screamed his failed incantation.

Ron just could understand. McCrain wasn't even a bad person, the man got along with everyone. He was friendly to everyone, but as soon as Draco stepped into the picture, he changed into some killer. Why was he so set on Draco that he was willing to use an Unforgivable on Draco's dead body? Why was he so willing to kill?

And more importantly, what was stopping Ron from killing him? McCrain had picked on Draco through his entire time at Hogwarts. He tried to kill him twice already. He could just end it no and save himself the trouble. The idiot was going to Azkaban anyways and he was going to die anyways. Why not get it over with?

"You're a fucking bastard," he growled, but finally turned away. It wasn't worth his life to end McCrain's. Casting a binding charm just in case the man knew how to break the spell. Ron moved away to check on Draco's body.

The breaking of the Protego had left the entire room in a disarray. The white sheet that covered the blonde's lifeless body was thrown off, lying somewhere, discarded.

Ron found him leaning over Draco's lifeless body, checking for any signs that the blast had hurt the body since it was closest to the blast.

He was thoroughly distracted, though.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," he found himself saying, his bloodied hand ghost over the pale bruised cheek, admiring the warmth and softness it still held. His over long blonde hair framed his face well. And his long eyelashes fluttered along his cheek bones gracefully.

Something that normally didn't happen with the dead. Unless of course, it was an Inferi.

"Well I'll be damn," Ron murmured. Pressing his palm against Draco's cheek, only to have the blonde shy away from his touch. "You bloody, bastard, you're alive," Ron said, backing away from Draco's sleeping form. He left his bedside, vaguely remembering to close the curtains. He wasn't sure how the blonde survived without Madame Pomfrey seeing it but, there was no time to waste.

He had to tell Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Hey, hope you like it. I did some slight editing, not sure about the spell but please read and Review.<p> 


	5. Magic of the Dark

Chapter 5. Medicine of the Dark.

It was only a few years ago that a restriction was place upon the usage of Wizard Healing. The magical practices used by healers around the nation were now forbidden. To the ministry it was considered Dark Magic, to Madame Pomfrey it was called saving a life. And if there was one thing no one would stop her from doing, it would be to save a life.

"He will be fine, the Duro that was casted on him will leave him feeling a little stiff in the morning but that's nothing Minerva can't fix," Madame Poppy Pomfrey said, stern brown eyes locking on the ashen face of Eric McCrain. Of course, she sighed, he would be a little gray until the spell was completely flushed from his system.

Eric was currently held in chains, with Hagrid holding one end. And with good reason, this was the second time the man tried to end Draco Malfoy's life. He was a danger to the sleeping blond and to everyone in Hogwarts. So with great despair, Madame Pomfrey chained his magic beyond his reach and called Hagrid forth to take the boy to his hut near the ground. It was far too early in the day to wake the Headmistress and considering the situation was currently under control, Madame Pomfrey saw no reason to tell the world what happened just yet.

"Unfortunately, , when Minerva wakes in the morning, she will give you your punishment. I'm afraid you will be detained in Azkaban." Pomfrey whispered, voice grave in the cold night air.

"I don't care," Eric muttered, his blue eyes, shining dimly in the artificial light. He looked physically sick, but those weren't the eyes of the crazed. It pained Pomfrey to know that the man had every intention of killing Mr. Malfoy in a sane state of mind.

"You should care," she told him, signalling with a wave of her hand that Hagrid should take the young man away.

"I would rather go to Azkaban a 1,000 times over just to make sure that bastard dies." Eric whispered, allowing himself to be pulled away.

Hagrid had wisely closed his ears to this conversation. It wasn't his place to say if McCrain was right or wrong, McGonagall would be the judge of that.

As soon as the doors closed behind the two men, Pomfrey set about spelling the room back in order. Breaking barriers as strong as a Protego Totalem tended to leave a recoil effect. It was such a shame. McCrain could have made something good of himself. Especially now that this war was over. He could have become a great man.

"You did a great job, protecting Mr. Malfoy. I thank you greatly," Madame Pomfrey said, brown eyes flickering to the only area of the room that wasn't in complete disorder.

"Don't thank me."

But Madame Pomfrey was having none of that. Quickly- as was her pace- she strolled over to the closed off bed to pull open the curtain.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I daresay that now is not the time for modesty. Please accept my thanks for saving young Mr. Malfoy's life," Madame Pomfrey admonished, staring down at the slumped form of Ron. His deep blue eyes never straying from the sleeping form of Mr. Malfoy.

Pomfrey sighed, closing the curtain behind her, she picked up the white sheet that had been carelessly thrown about the floor and began the process of covering the tall blonde man.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, sitting up straight and staring at the head nurse with a look of complete confusion.

"I'm putting the sheet back on him, it is chilly in here." Pomfrey explain, never pausing in her work.

"Why are you covering his face?"

Madame Pomfrey's hands stilled as she looked down at her patient. She was indeed covering the blonde's face. But then again, she had all the reason to.

"I know, Ronald," Pomfrey said, moving to continue to evenly spread the sheet over the pale body.

Two large hands prevented her from doing so.

"He's not dead," Ron said. He hadn't realized he was rising out of the chair until he was staring down into surprised brown eyes. Pomfrey's skinny wrist felt fragile in his hands, but this woman had the power to heal bones in a heartbeat. He had no doubt she was a strong witch.

"Unhand me, Ronald," she said calmly. Ron did so, blue eyes cast away in shame.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Ronald said eying the thick white sheet warily.

"It's quite alright Ronald. I suppose I should tell you, since you seem to have a knack for protecting ."

"But-"

"You know, Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said, fixing the sheet to cover Draco's face. "When a Dementor dies, it leaves behind a material. It's a very valuable cloth."

Ron was exhausted. He had no idea what time it was but it was still dark outside and his eyes were beginning to feel heavy with the pressure of sleep weighing it down. So for the life of him, he could not figure out why Madame Pomfrey wanted to tell him about Dementors.

"It's considered dark magic when you use it, but that's something the ministry came up with. Since the beginning of Wizardry, medical wizards and witches have been using this cloth to save more lives that the ministry can count."

Ron's gaze flew to the thick white sheet covering Draco's body. Would she really?

"I happen to have gotten my hands on one a long while ago. Dumbledore gave it to me as a welcoming gift. They are rare since Dementors usually hide away in the times of their death."

"Isn't this," Ron asked too tired to come up with the right words. "Breaking the rules?" he asked lamely.

"I would say that if the Ministry ever found me using this, I would most likely lose my license and be sent to Azkaban."

And as if the lights had been turned on, it all became clear.

"So you would risk Azkaban than let him die?" Ron asked looking into the eyes of Madame Pomfrey, knowing without a doubt what her answer would be.

"What type of healer would I be if I let someone die an easily prevented death, Ronald?"

The room was silent once more as Madame Pomfrey went about straightening the rest of the room.

"Better than most," Ron finally said, turning to looking into the stern brown eyes of the woman.

Madam Pomfrey turned away with no words to say, but Ron could see, faintly in the candle light, the small smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

><p>That was barely a 1,000 word. I am so sleepy. Please read and review. and happy st pat's.<p> 


	6. Because no reason is good enough

Chapter 6: Where Hypocrisy and Loyalties lie

* * *

><p>So I think I spent more time on this chapter than any other chapter. I deleted several chapters of this story and now I must say that trying to throw my ideas back in there will be tough. But I realized that I was becoming one of those writers who wrote JUST to appease their audience. And while I was never asked to write that this should be like this or that. I felt like I was writing generic, basic, what 14 year olds write on this site! Trust me I know, I was writing stories at 14 on here and they sucked. Plus my writing style has it's ups and downs. Well let me stop with the this intro before I get depressed. On to the story. It's serious and hilarious, because that is my style.<p>

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey could only be nice for so long before she returned to the stern woman he was familiar with.<p>

Unfortunately for Ron her kindness lasted until 8 in the morning, an ungodly hour if you were to ask him.

"Up and at him Mr. Weasley, you have classes today and I for one will not be the reason you missed them." she huffed and pulled the covers off of Ron's shivering frame. Uncaring of the way he curled in on himself. He's a grown man for heaven's sake.

"Mr Weasley, I will only tell you once more. Get up, shower, and remove yourself from my infirmary. You are not ill, so you have no reason to remain."

"Argh, Jeez, I'm up, I'm up. you don't gotta get all holy with me." he muttered, ignoring the pang that brought as he thought about George and his missing ear.

That wasn't what he wanted so early in the morning, so instead of putting up as much fuss as he would with his mom, he stumbled out of the cot and into the showers that he knew so well from that failed poison attempt 3 years ago. Well, Ron thought carelessly stripping out of his clothes, those few weeks of vomiting and uncontrollable diarrhea was definitely not the highlight of his 6th year.

Maybe, if he had believed Harry about Draco's plotting, he could have escaped it. ...Or maybe he should have just let Slughorn drink first and instead of just accepting it like the idiot that he was.

Well, no use dwelling on the past, when you had an evil nurse outside of your shower, clucking about his uncleanliness or what not.

Ron spent a total of 7 minutes in the shower, 2 minutes to wash his balls and such and five minutes wanking, not in that order though. He had some decency. Wank then wash, that's what the twins always taught him. He lived by that rule religiously of course. Even if he was a bit sensitive after a wank.

"I see you found your change of clothes," Madame Pomfrey muttered, looking up from her clipboard to stare at his change of clothes. It was nothing too outdated, but she supposed the redhead looked to be every inch of a rich pureblood. Oh well, she didn't understand the youth of today and their fascination with jeans. Silk and cotton would do Mr. Weasley just fine today.

Ron on the other hand felt extremely uncomfortable in the ivory silk shirt and dark cotton trousers. He led a healthy life without much money and jeans was something he came to know and cherish. The cotton trousers made his ball itch and this silk shirt was rubbing his nipples the wrong way. Well it's the wrong way, when your school nurse was present.

" Miss Granger came by when you fainted and brought your school bag and supplies. She said not to worry about your homework, Mr. Weasley... And just for today, I will ignore the fact that she obviously did it for you."

Madame Pomfrey, didn't look up to give him a stern stare this time. She was standing beside Draco's bed, the cloth of life, or whatever the hell is was called lay folded on the chair behind her. Ron made his way over to the two, pausing only to stare at Draco's pale face. Merlin he had always wondered if the blonde was really that blonde, but the paleness of his lashes and the day old facial hair told him that indeed, the blonde was that blonde.

His face was pale, skin translucent, probably from all the blood loss and there was bruises smattered across his body, that only held a loose pair of cotton boxers to cover him. No doubt they were from the infirmary, Ron couldn't see the blonde wearing anything less than silk under his trousers.

His skin, especially around the inner parts of his legs were especially purple and yellow, Those bastards were obviously trying to make him hurt. And to think, most of them were Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Ron couldn't even explain how much this pissed him off. It was Slytherins who were supposed to be the most fucked in the head. They were the house who had lost the most. They were the ones who were supposed to do fucked up shit like this.

But no! As soon as Hogwarts reopened to accept years 1-8, a freaking total of 35 Slytherins were left and that was including those 1st years who were just sorted. 35 against 400 students in the other houses. Hermione had said this year wasn't going to be pretty, but damn it, why was Malfoy the beacon for how ugly this year was going to be. Why was Draco lying here, from wounds HE, himself, didn't cause? It made no fucking sense and Ron was pissed.

Madame Pomfrey was feeding the comatosed man a blood replenishing potion when Ron sighed and turned away. The worse thing about this, was that, he knew them. He knew McCrain and all those sodding gits. He knew them! They talked about Quidditch, they talked about girls! And they did this.

"Let me know," Ron said instead of screaming like he wanted to. Madame Pomfrey didn't say anything and Ron didn't turn around to see if she even heard him. He just grabbed his tattered school bag and left.

Maybe if he had turned around, he would have seen the fluttering of pale lashes on even paler skin.

* * *

><p>Ron hadn't even bothered going to the Great Hall for breakfast and instead made a quick detour to the kitchens for a quick meal. If he went into the great halls and saw even one of the boys who attacked Malfoy, he would kill them. He just fucking knew he would do it.<p>

And Ron didn't want to snap again. It was almost three fucking years since the war ended and almost one year since he last snapped. It took two freaking years for him to control his anger and he refused to acknowledge his anger yesterday or even what he did a year ago.

He was just going to avoid classes for today. calm down and get Hermione to help him with his homework.

As soon as he was done with his breakfast, he left the kitchens, ignoring the wails of the elf, Winky, who to this day could not stand the sight of the people Dobby had died for. Ron frankly, couldn't stand the tiny thing and if she wasn't a girl, he would tell her where to shove that bottle of butterbeer.

He was going to the library to start on his freaking D.A.D.A essay. The shit was completely boring, but if there was one thing he learned in his time after the war was that when shit gets tough, do what Hermione does. And Hermione studied. All the freaking time, but if there was one thing Ron could say about his best friend, other than her obvious hotness, whether she acknowledged it or not, was that she was the happiest out of the trio. So maybe studying did do something useful other than bore you to death.

And just as Ron was doubting the effects of studying, he came colliding into a hard and muscular body.

Technically it was his fault for bounding down the stairs like he did, but who walks so close to an open stairway like that.

"Jesus, Mate. I almost knocked ya," Ron tried to brush it off, he wasn't as angry as he was a minute ago, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little irritated at this...man. Why can people watch where they were walking.

Ron could have brushed it off, he really could have, but it was Blaise Zabini's face that turned toward him and glared, his deep dark brown eyes looking every inch the menacing Death Eater everyone thought he was.

"Whatever Weasley." Zabini muttered stepping back and snorting in disgust and frankly Ron couldn't see what the fuck he was so disgusted by. Maybe they were too close for comfort, but Zabini was as gay as they come and Ron was...well he wasn't as gay. But it wasn't like he was an ugly bloke, so what's Zabini sneering at ?

Ron grabbed Zabini's arm, just as the black man tried to sidestep him, no doubt on his way to the Library as well from the path he was taking.

"Do you have a fucking problem Zabini," Ron growled, glaring back at Zabini who looked back at him like he was shit under his shoe.

"You want to know what my fucking problem is, Weasley," Zabini snapped, breaking Ron's hold on his arm to wheel around and glare at him. "You want to know what my fucking problem is! I have to remain at this forsaken school until the end of the year with your fucking kind!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron shouted, stepping up closer to Zabini who had already drawn his wand, his handsome face drawn in complete fury.

"Your fucking light side! You hypocritical lying bastards. If it isn't one thing with your lot, it's another. I can fucking handle being 'picked on'" Zabini spat the word with venom and he was practically seething, his brown eyes almost golden with rage. And Ron was sure that that wasn't normal at all.

"But if there is one thing I can't handle is when your lot- as light as you claim to be tries to take what's mine. Tell those gaggle of third years over there, that if they try to put there hands on me just because your side won the war. I will not be kind."

And just like that, a mask fell over Zabini's face and his rage that was so powerful Ron HAD to draw his wand, was gone. There was nothing, but the cool handsome face that he had watched, joke with his best friend and snog Malfoy.

"If at anytime Weasley, you put your hands on me when I fall into a state such as that. I can't say for sure that I will be as nice. Golden trio and light side or not. I am not your punching doll and will not be treated as such. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go meet the Chosen One for our project."

And just like that Zabini was gone, his robes billowing much like Snapes and that alone left Ron with a sinking feeling in his chest.

And here he thought he was the only one dealing with concealed anger issues. Zabini was good at hiding, Ron would give him that.

"Somebody! Help us!"

Well that must have been the gaggle of 3rd years Zabini was talking about. Ron had to hide his irritation when he turned to look, finding not a soul in site.

"Up here!"

Ron guessed there was about 7 of them. Hanging up there, all bound with an Incarcerous charm and Windgardium Leviosa charm. How strong those charms were, Ron didn't know, but he knew he should not be smiling at this.

Trust a Slytherin to be that creative.

As Ron set about spelling the 3rd years down, he thought that maybe in D.A.D.A he would ask Zabini to duel him, just to see what the angry man would do.

"Merlin! It's Ron Weasley," one of the kids, a pale ginger with green eyes marvelled, looking up at him with eyes full of admiration. Ron almost sighed, Hufflepuffs were so easily pleased.

"Get over it Justin, it's not Harry Potter we're looking at," this kid, of some type of asian descent rolled his eyes at ...Justin. And Ron felt like punching him. Sure he wasn't the Chosen One, but Jeez, did he have to say it like that?

"Shut up Yuuki. Ron's amazing, did you see how he drew his wand on that nigger!"

...What?

"What did you just say," Ron said staring down at the pale child. He couldn't have heard that, right?

The boy, Justin looked back up with Ron with a huge smile. Ron didn't know why, he didn't look happy. "That's what my mom calls all the black Purebloods. She says -"

"Woah, kid. Your mother told you to call people that!"

"...Yea, but she said it's only for black Death Eaters. Like when they call me Mudblood. It's the same thing." Justin said, his smile faltering. Yuuki and all the other nameless brats were nodding.

"...What else does your parents tell you to call them?" Ron sighed, if it wasn't one thing it was another!

"My Grandpa says to call the girls Slags and Whores, because no decent woman would be a Death Eater. And my Dad says that they're just cows." Another boy with caramel skin and curly brown locks spoke up. His eyes were hazel and misty, kind of like Luna whenever she was saying something about Nargles, like he believed every word of what his parents were telling him.

"JAPS,"

"Baby killers,"

"Heathens,"

"Wetbacks,"

"Fags"

"My mom said they all need to receive the Kiss."

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Alright that's enough, I've heard enough." Ron shouted, feeling a headache coming on. What the hell was wrong with the world? Who literally thought to teach their children this.

The children slowly quieted, looking up at Ron with wary expressions. Wasn't he a part of the Golden Trio, didn't he say this stuff too? What was going on?

"Look kids...I just...Why...You know what never mind. Come on, I just need to clear my mind. Come with me." Ron sighed again, turning back up the stairs, not even caring if the 3rd years followed him or not. He could here scurrying footsteps following him up to the stairs and wondered what the hell happened since the war ended?

He knew there would be fear. He knew this, but when the hell did he forget that fear turned into hate?

And none of these children looked the same. It wasn't like they were all the same race or something. They probably weren't pureblood, but didn't they know that they were using hateful terms that there friends could be called. Yuuki could be called a Jap, Justin could be called a Heathen. Merlin did the parents just not care? Teaching their children racism, because that helps take the hate away.

Ron may have hated Death Eaters and he had probably called them every name in the book- minus the racial ones- but he'd b damned if he was teaching his children that shite. The was over a year ago and this was what people were turning too!

Ron was in front of the Headmistress's office before he could even process it. It was only when he was whispering "Rainy bows" to the Gargoyle that he even realized he was there. Briefly turning, he noted the third years were still there, Probably afraid he was going to hunt them down if they ran.

"In you go," he muttered as all 7 dragged their feet into the Headmistresses. The Gargoyle closed behind Ron with a loud thud, and briefly everything was dark. He heard the whimpers of the 7 boys, but ignored it. Obviously they had never visited McGonagall before.

And just as quickly as the darkness came, McGonagall appeared, her face clouded in grey light. She looked at the seven children briefly before turning her focus onto Ron, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Hello Headmistress,"Ron nodded not even trying to sound like he was joking. McGonagall inclined her head toward him.  
>"Good timing on your part, Mr. Weasley. After my earlier meeting I have about an hour to spare. But I must ask, why are you here?"<p>

Ron gazed turned on the 7 children and he sighed.

"If it is all the same to you Headmistress,I think it's best if we all have a seat."

* * *

><p>McGonagall sighed and looked over the binds of parchment before looking up once more.<p>

"It should go unsaid of what will happen if you break the rules." she spoke severely. Because she had to, because if they thought this was a game , they would fail.

Staring up into the ceiling and folding her hands in her lap, she stated, "I can only do so much with my word as you should already know. And thankfully, at least one of you wasn't a complete Voldemort sympathizer." She paused to examine the expanse of stars critically. She waited for sound, knowing full well that she would get nothing in return.

"With that being said, get out of my office. And remember, three chances and that's it. Otherwise you will be put into Azkaban. Am I clear on that?"

"Of course Headmistress." came the only reply, a few seconds late and subdued, but a reply nonetheless.

McGonagall never looked down from her stare into the ceiling as the scraping of chairs being pushed aside erupted throughout the room, only waiting patiently for the doors to slide close.

"Severus Snape, you better know what you're talking about," she warned, finally landing her severe stare into the portrait of Snape. The Headmaster looked as he did during the battle of Hogwarts. Pale, greasy hair, and determined. Black eyes glared down at McGonagall, an intensity that brought back pleasant if painful memories.

"Of course I am right. Even for the boy, Minerva. They...can be excellent students if prejudice does not follow them," he seethed, knowing that his words would not be heeded.

Minerva sighed, picking up her cup of Firewhiskey and taking a large gulp. "Even I cannot stop that, Severus. The children will be hated and picked on for their side of the war and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"I do agree with Minerva, my dear boy," came the old voice of Albus Dumbledore, looking more happier in death than in life. "The children may have been pawns, but they have to make up for the choices they made. It's not up to McGonagall to stop them or help them anymore than she has already," he said, and in his voice held remorse.

Severus, for the longest moment, glared. What he glared at, the two headmasters did not know.

"They are Slytherins," Minerva said after a while, a small smile playing at her lips. "You must have at least some faith that they can rise again."

"Even a phoenix cannot rise if its ashes are scattered," Snape bit out glaring harshly at the women with eyes filled with bitterness.

"Ah, while that is true," Albus cut in, in that raspy voice of his. "We all know that a snake can and will always shed into its new skin," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well," Minerva said with another gulp of her whiskey. "Let up hope that this new skin is better than the last."

All headmasters nodded at that and silence entered the office once more.

"I dearly wish I could have a lemon drop,"

Albus stared forlornly at the bowl of candied sweets meters away, sitting perfectly atop of McGonagall's desk and sighed.

* * *

><p>When Blaise entered the library, Harry's breath found itself stuck in his throat and he had to gulp just to get it into his lungs. ...Well Blaise looked good today, he thought to himself before looking down into his textbook. To his left Luna and Hermione were deeply engrossed in whatever it was that they were doing. Harry had no idea, but every now and then, Luna would twirl or twist her wand and mist would encircle both of them for a moment or two before abruptly they were doing for Runes sure looked complicated. Even Luna, who normally looked so dazed was in deep concentration.<p>

"How's it going, Chosen One," Blaise asked, because that's what Harry chose to call him in his head. And it wasn't like Blaise was gonna find out or anything.

"It's Potter or Harry, cause you know...that's my name," Harry said with an eye roll. He really did not like Blaise calling him that. Jeez, Potter would be better than that. Although Harry preferred that they went on a first name basis sometime soon, he would be alright if Blaise called him Potter at least.

"Harry...no I like Chosen One, better," Blaise said, sounding out Harry's name like it was foreign to him. Well...considering the man before him wasn't actually British. Harry wouldn't doubt that maybe his name was a little foreign...but ONLY a little.

"Whatever, Zabini. Let's just actually get started on this project." Harry muttered, going back to his text book. This is what he gets for deciding to do Rune N.E.W.T.S. It wasn't like he really needed them to be an Auror, it was just helpful is all.  
>It was an ancient Runes from the Greek times of Linear B or some other dead language and Harry wasn't about to pretend that he had any idea about that language at all. He only knew that they had to carefully translate three Runes from that time and effectively cast it. It was a year's worth of work pushed into a semester. And Harry felt like he was going to die.<p>

"I think it's about sealing the earth." Blaise murmured after an hour of what seemed like staring and reading. Hermione and Luna seemed to be getting somewhere at least. What with all that mist and what not.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked leaning in to look at the 1st rune. Harry didn't see much, other than squiggly lines, but apparently Blaise saw something.

"It looks like dirt sealed into water." Blaise said simply, taking out a few sheets of spare parchment and his quill and inkwell.

Harry looked at the Runes again, but he just saw squiggly lines. "Nope, not seeing it..."

And Blaise sighed, turning to look at Harry with narrowed brown eyes. And it was then Harry noticed how close they were to each other. Maybe he shouldn't have leaned in to see the rune.

"It's fairly simple when you think about old runes. They almost always look like something. Think of the Chinese Writing system. It almost always is of something. Linear B may be a dead, partially translated language, but it runes are probably picture based, but not like Egyptian Hieroglyphics."

"How do you know that you're right," Harry asked, because Blaise hadn't bothered to leave his personal space and Harry wasn't about to try and put distance between them.

"I don't" Blaise smirked, leaning in really close until Harry could see nothing, but the deep brown in his eyes. "It's called trial and error, Harry. You know the whole point of this project."

And then Blaise was pulling away. Redrawing the rune with his wand, while Harry tried to keep his face from flushing. It was a losing battle.

Harry shook his head and looked at Blaise's parchment. The way the man started with one part of the rune and finishing it, before redrawing it from a different part of the rune.

"So the squiggles at the top is...water? and the dots are what dirt?"

"Thats what I am thinking," Blaise said

"Then what about the straight lines?" Harry asked, to which Blaise shrugged. He apparently hadn't gotten that far.

Harry groaned, thumping his head on the desk...quietly. No need to have Madam Pince yell at him.

"Why do we have to do three," he whined looking at the last two, harder looking runes. He just wanted to get this damn thing over with.

"If we each did one, then Granger and Lovegood would have been done within the week," Blaise muttered, to where Luna and Hermione was sitting. She and Hermione both had their wands drawn and while's Luna's wand created mist, Hermiones created foam. Harry didn't know what they were doing over there, but it was more than what they were doing over here.

"Why were they paired together again," Harry muttered, he loved both girls dearly, but that was just unfair."

"To make us hate the world,"Blaise muttered back, continuing to stare at the Runes he was drawing. "House Unity." he said after a moment. And Harry could see that. Only 8th years were in this class. And there was only four of them. It would probably been unfair for Harry to be paired with any of his friends. So here he was with Blaise, in the library. Trying to break codes and shite. If he didn't get into the Auror program after this, someone was getting punched.

"So..."Harry started after another ten minutes of silence passed. Thankfully it was a free three hours this morning and then lunch, so no worrying about skipping classes. His professors thought that 8th years needed to mingle amongst themselves and gave relatively free periods in the mornings. Only on Wednesday. They didn't have many classes anyways. And most would be gone by this semester's end, anyways.

"You're taking Draco's attack awfully well." Harry muttered, because in all honesty, Ron was taking Draco's attack worse than the man's own lover.

It was too quick for Harry to see, but he felt it. The glass of the inkwell shattered and the hot sting of hot ink on his face and clothes. Harry hissed, jumping out of his chair his wand was out in a second and aimed at Blaise's head.

The man made no movement and for a second Harry wondered if he even noticed his inkwell exploding, that was until Blaise snapped his quill in half and set his parchment of runes on fire. Harry scrambled to move his textbook out of the way, and looked at Blaise, the man stared calmly into the fire. Almost like he didn't see it, but surely he felt that heat.

"Aguamenti," came the calm response of Hermione. Her overlong bangs falling into her face as she surveyed the scene. Luna was the first to stand, making the small trip to their table she glanced down at the wet char that was the parchment and then at Blaise before sighing.

"I can see that nargles are free from his mind, Harry. Uncontrolled magic...are you upset?" she asked.

Luna had this way about her, this way of soothing people and forcing them to admit defeat. Sometimes, she seemed crazy and other times, Harry thought she made too much sense. Kind of like now, with the way she looked at Blaise's ink spattered face.

"Step away, woman," Blaise finally managed, blinking back into existence, Harry for a second thought he saw gold in them man's eyes instead of the normal chocolate brown. But that wasn't possible, so he quickly dropped the thought.

"I suppose you are. You may want to control your magic. I know it must be hard for your kind when you're so worked up...purebloods."

"Luna, what in the world are you on about, aren't you a pureblood," Hermione asked as she made her way over to them.

Luna blinked big wide at her, her long blonde hair nearly whipping Blaise in the face.

"...Yes?' she asked after sometime, causing both Harry and Hermione to groan. Of course it was too much to expect Luna to be logical.

"What I meant was..." Hermione tried to pressed before being silenced by Blaise drawing his wand. Harry wasted no time in raising his again. Sure Blaise was cute, but he obviously wasn't sane right now.

Without even a swish of his wand or a word from his mouth. All the chaos that was the table was gone. And to Harry's great surprise so was the stinging from the ink hitting his face. Blaise's face was entirely clear as well and Harry for the life of him didn't understand what the hell just happened.

"That's much better," Luna smiled at Blaise.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks before looking at the two purebloods next two them. Blaise looked cold and impassive and Luna looked too understanding of whatever just occurred.

Harry opened his mouth, to say something at least, but the soft cough caught his attention. All heads turned and Hermione gasped and Harry's mouth...well it just stayed open.

Pansy Parkinson stood not five feet away, Slytherin dress robes in place and grey eyes boring a hole into Blaise's. "As much as I love to see House Unity," the sarcasm was thick in this one. "Draco's awake and I know you're dying to fulfill your Oath," she said, offering Blaise a tiny smile.

Blaise was out of his seat within seconds. He didn't even pause to get his stuff, his robes billowing behind him as he nearly dragged Pansy out of the Library.

It was silent for a only a second before Luna broke out into a fit of giggles. "Oh...it was an Oath. I see," she said, nodding to herself, leaving Hermione and Harry glancing at each other in wonder.

"Luna," Hermione began, softly as if she were talking to a child and not Luna. "Care to explain what just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Yes so I finished an updated!**


	7. Nothing Too Clear

A/N: Hey guys heres another chapter. I worked really hard to keep this going and I am sorry it took this long, but I am trying to balance it out. I promise.

* * *

><p>Seven quivering 3rd years stood in a row facing McGonagall's piercing stare. Seven teens that looked nothing alike all wore the same face of fear as if they were facing Voldemort himself. Ron had seen Voldemort and at times it felt like he had seen death himself. McGonagall, while very scary at times, is anything but.<p>

"I must say I am supremely disappointed in you children. Based on your claims and the claims of Mr. Weasley, you are all deserving of a punishment far greater than detention. Dare I say it, Expulsion. Your reasoning is beyond stupid and your parents should be ashamed of themselves for teaching you this irresponsible behavior. Detention for the rest of the term. Every weekend, you will accompany Filch to clean the owlery. And every Wednesday you will follow Hagrid to clean the den in the preserve. Along with that you will meet here every Monday night for lessons. Now leave my office and go back to your classes."

To Ron that was a pretty severe punishment for 13 year olds to handle, but it was probably for the best. Kids were fickle, they could easily change their views on the world if they had the proper guidance. Racism, sexism, facism, none of them were necessary and children needed to understand that just because you didn't like a person, doesn't mean you had to hate a person based on characteristics.

"But," Ron murmured once the last boy was gone "If I have to be honest, McGonagall. What does that do for other kids with the same. Don't get me wrong. I believe your punishment was awesome and all, but that doesn't solve the rest of the kids in this school."

"I understand the sentiment, Mr. Weasley. Unfortunately it isn't just a problem with the children. Professor Vector has shown the same prejudices with McCrain and Mr. Malfoy. The teachers, need to be dealt with first. They are a smaller body. And then we can move on to a bigger issue"

McGonagall was at her desk, Parchment and quill laid out in front of her. Whatever she was writing seemed important and Ron hesitated a few moments before he asked.

"Do you think McCrain would have..." Ron paused searching for his words. The words on his mind, but his tongue felled to shape them.

"Would have hesitated to kill Mr. Malfoy if he hadn't had the prejudices that he carried?" she asked exactly what was on his mind "No, I do not, the problem with McCrain is not in prejudices,"

"And what is that," he asked

"Why are you so interested in Mr. Malfoy," she asked finally placing the quill down to stare at him.

Ron didn't actually have a response for that. It wasn't that he hadn't questioned that himself. But he didn't have an answer for it. He knew he might consider the bloke handsome. He knew he might have found him to be ok and not so much of a git as he previously thought him to be. He could have called Malfoy a friend if they had gotten to know each other better. But he didn't have an answer for her.

"I just do. I really can't put it in words sometimes, Professor. I just...I just, I look back and I see the things that I did to him and I see the things people have done to him. I know he was a git for a long time. But..." Ron trailed off, cheeking flaming with embarrassment. It really was one thing for Harry to question him, it was another thing altogether for the Headmistress to point it out as well.

McGonagall regarded him for a long time, before the scratching of quill on parchment resumed.

"Was he already taken to Azkaban," he asked instead, trying to get Malfoy off his mind since they would see each other soon.

"Of course Ronald, fighting is one thing but attempted murder. Expulsion isn't the only way to deal with a would be murderer. He deserves Azkaban and a proper sentencing."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

McGonagall sighed "As you're well aware Mr. Weasley blood prejudice does not run just throughout the halls of Hogwarts, but in the rest of the world to. Mr. Malfoy is a Death Eater. He does wear the dark mark. There will be a lot of people out there who will see Mr. McCrain as a hero. His sentence will be a slap on the wrist."

"But...he's a murderer!" he yelled. McCrain was trying to kill Malfoy. He was out for blood last night.

But of course they would let him pass, just like those kids who insulted Blaise, they could get away with it. The world would let them.

"The world is so fucked," Ron muttered

"While that may be so, Ronald Weasley, refrain from using unnecessary language in my presence. Molly raised you better than that."

"Well what does this mean? Malfoy and other kids whose parents chose the wrong side could die because kids like McCrain hold a grudge."

"Not everyone will commit a crime because of a grudge. But Mr. Weasley, while the crime was not put on Malfoy. He was the one who reported her body. But he was also seen fleeing the castle with her in tow."

"Professor, with all do respect, you're speaking in circles. Does he deserve the punishment? Or does Malfoy?"

"I am not the one with the sudden interest in Mr. Malfoy. However, I am simply allowing you to see all sides of the coin."

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked

McGonagall placed her quill aside, giving Ron a look that he couldn't read. "Figure it out, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

><p>It was as if he had been plunged in icy water without taking a breath and he was sinking, sinking to the bottom of a very, very deep body of water. His lungs were burning despite the cold and his body was limp despite his brain urging it to move, to do something, anything!<p>

And then there was nothing, no icy water, no deep sinking, just nothing. Draco sighed, his lungs burned at the force, he really hadn't taken a breath. Draco gasped, gobbling the air greedily, until he was ready to burst from the force of it all.

"Draco! Stop you're hurting yourself" came a very loud voice, that would have sounded concerned if it wasn't so grating. Merlin can't a man wake up from a bad dream without someone screaming his name?

"Madame Pomfrey!" came the too loud shriek and Draco groaned turning away from the noise, because damnit they were loud. "He's breathing all weird and he's groaning,"

He wanted to tell the dumb slag to shut the hell up and let his ears adjust, but they kept prattling on getting louder by the second and Draco's head felt like it was going to explode. Drowning was so much better than this shit.

"Ms. Parkinson I'll have to ask you to calm down, his senses are much too sensitive for your loudness." came the stern yet gentle voice of Madame Pomfrey.

Of course it would be Pansy, that stupid bint couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. And that's why she's at Durmstrang for selling out Potter.

" Draco," came the soft voice of Madame Pomfrey, the woman had the good grace to whisper as she spoke. "I would like for you to nod if you're aware,"

What type of question was that? Aware, of course he was aware, aware of Pansy crying like a Common Welsh and the mutterings of what had to be Goyle. But Draco nodded anyways, if he was at Pomfrey's then he had to have gotten his arse kicked at some point in time.

"Well," came Pomfrey, "I gather that's good enough, though you're not fully healed yet. Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Goyle, step outside for a moment while I check over Mr. Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Pansy took one last look at Draco just before the white curtain of his cot were closed and shut off on him. Folding her arms she released her breath in a long drawn out sigh. She told him, she fucking god damnit told him. Don't go back, Draco! She had said. They'll eat you alive, she had warned. For the love of magic, Draco! Do not go back to that bloody school, she had begged. But he never fuckin listened to her, he preferred to listen to McGonagall of all people instead of going to Durmstrang where the lessons were hard, the teachers were strict, but at least your classmates didn't hex you.<p>

So why the hell did she beg her mother to go back?

"Pansy,"

"Yes Goyle." she sighed again, before looking over at the taller, quieter version of Goyle. Whatever happened over the past years since the war had severely changed him from the Oaf she once knew. When she met him at the atrium in Germany, not only was he...kind of better looking, he also had a book, a very thick book with no pictures! She would not believed this man to be Goyle had he not have looked her directly in her face and said her name.

Sure every now and then he would space out and Math was still his mortal enemy and he would even mess up a word or two, but he was...somehow smarter and that just should not have been possible.

"I heard that Blaise hasn't come to see Draco, yet"

..."And where did you hear that,"

For a second, Goyle said nothing just stared at her with his mouth agape, had it have not been for countless years with his shaped just like that, Pansy would have been annoyed, instead, she just waited patiently until he came back to reality.

"I don't know. I just heard it,"

"Well I guess that's all I can expect from you, hmm." she said with a sniff, although it wasn't unlikely seeing as Blaise was dating Draco.

"Well, I'm gonna go find him, so you stay here and watch over Draco, ok."

* * *

><p>Blaise didn't think he could get to the Infirmary fast enough. Every step he took felt like he was falling further and further from his goal. And if Pansy wasn't whining that they were moving too fast already he would have full out ran for it.<p>

But he was a pureblood and that just wasn't done.

Neither was crushing Pansy's hand in his hand, But that could be overlooked if she would just move a little faster.

He was tempted to just leave her, he felt his fingers twitching just to drop her hand and take the nearest staircase up to the infirmary.

But she clutched his hand just as tightly, her nails digging painfully into his skin.

They were purebloods, he couldn't just leave her and even if she would let him.

Sometimes he hated being a pureblood.

And it may have taken some ugly threats to get his path to the infirmary clear, but Blaise managed.

When they finally reached the doors to the infirmary, Blaise paused dropping Pansy's hand as he did.

"You're positive that he's awake?" He asked staring at the large doors the wood was polished and shined as if it wasn't hundreds of years old.

"Of course I'm positive," Pansy sniffed, carding her fingers through her long, glossy hair and staring up at Blaise with large grey yes. If only the rest of her face was as pretty and not so pug like.

Blaise sighed, squaring his shoulders it wasn't like he was facing the Dark Lord- thankfully- it was just Draco. Yes...just Draco.

"Damn it, he better be awake," Blaise growled, pushing open the door into the infirmary.

The whiteness of the infirmary was almost blinding with the sun shining in through the windows and Blaise narrowed his eyes, retinas burning.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Weasley, as your headmistress I am required to tell inform on Hogwarts policies on leaving the school grounds while school is in attendance. However, seeing as you're old enough and a war veteran," at this she grimaced "I can not force you to stay."<p>

Ron looked up from the map he was looking at to stare at McGonagall, her faced aged heavily in these moments. He knew she feared the trouble that he was about to cause. He knew she wanted to stop him, to coerce him in choosing a different alternative, but he also knew she would remain quiet. Maybe somewhere deep down in her rule abiding soul, she believed that what he was about to do was right.

Ron could only nod at her final words to him and stood up from his seat, tucking the maps into his robes, he should probably head out if he wanted to make it in time.

"So...I can just use the floo," he said, pointing to the daunting stone fireplace, because lets be honest, that thing was massive and downright creepy.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, you are able to. A quick reminder on your return and I hope you remember it well, the password to enter through this floo will be Shoddy Gumdrops. You are keyed into the wards, but you can't return unless that password is spoken."

Shoddy Gumdrops? Who came up with that ...Snape? As if he summoned the hooked nose man, Snape appeared into his portrait, book in hand and a sneer that Ron felt was especially reserved for him.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Ron said instead of glaring at the portrait. Snape was dead for crying out loud. There was no way he was going to insult a picture.

...But the temptation.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder Ron steadied himself as he watched the green flames erupt. He had to do it and it was either now or never.

"Azkaban Prison!" he heard himself yell just before the flames engulfed him and McGonagall's office was nothing more than a lingering vision.

* * *

><p>Hey here is the next chapter. Every space means something And if you're confused about anything, please leave it in a review. Some questions may come along with the story. Others may be because my writing sucks...who knows, but here well go. Um monthly update until I can get my schedule under control. I love you guys.<p> 


	8. Unlikely time to start asking questions

Thank you all my beautiful people who stayed until I resurfaced from the dark cold depths that is reality. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't really wanted to leave Blaise's inkwell or the parchment that they hand been working on behind, who knows what could have happened to it. With the way kids were these days, he may never see them again. Or that's what he kept telling himself. But Hermione still looked at him with that strange look that she always gave him whenever she found something interesting and Harry had to fight the flush that was spreading from his ears to his cheeks. If Hermione was curious, then she could just stay in the library and study for all he cared.<p>

"So Luna," Hermione said as they left the library, her tomes in hand. She brushed her short locks away and stared at Luna, finding a new prey to study.. "What did you mean earlier, when you said Blaise was a pureblood."

"Hm...I don't know what you mean Hermione. Yes he is a pureblood if that is what you are wondering." Luna hummed twisting a lock of hair away from her face. During the two years since the war, Luna hadn't changed too much. She still wore mismatched shoes or just no shoes at all, she still tucked her wand beneath her ear and preferred carrot juice over pumpkin. She still believed in mythical beings and Neville Longbottom left her for Hannah Abbot after a year of dating. The only thing that Luna had changed was her hair. To Harry, it hadn't been much of a big deal. A lot of people cut their hair when they wanted to change something in their life. He and Ron had shaved it down. For Harry it wasn't so bad, but Ron didn't look as good with peach fuzz. Hermione had come back from Australia, parents in tow but with much less hair than Harry had ever seen before. She had called it a pixie cut and Harry admitted she looked very beautiful with it.

But Luna went completely bald one day. It was while they were restoring the Quidditch field at Hogwarts, she just appeared wand behind ear. Blue eyes twinkling and a head without a lick of hair. She said it was in celebration to finding the House elves common ancestor with doxies. Harry had to hex many people that day, but Luna was Luna and she was never going to be normal.

Now her hair was back and past her shoulders. It was wavy as usual but with less knots than before. Harry thought she was kind of cute that way.

"No Luna, it was the way you said it. Like he was a different pure blood than you."

"He is" she said simply giving Hermione a look. "His blood is purer than wizards and and be used to increase the potency of potions, even wands."

Hermione was more confused than ever, clutching her books tighter to her chest, she stared at the blonde in wonder.

"What do you mean wizard? Is Zabini not human?" she asked.

"No more than a Veela or a Harpy," she shrugged climbing up the stone steps that led to the infirmary. "Not every person who holds a wand is a human, Hermione."

"Of course...I know that, Luna" she hissed and Harry sighed, Hermione and Luna were both brilliant, but Hermione didn't like being bested.

"But what is he?"

"I don't think he would like it if I told you. Normally you're taught to look for them if they are ever in your presence as a child. So I can understand why you and Harry would never guess. But I can't tell you. You'd have to ask him. But I'm sure you would figure it out Hermione. He's a pureblood and that's about all I can really say on the subject. Oh look, we're already here. Harry would you get the door, please. Our hands are full." said Luna her eyes glazing over, telling them or Harry at least that she was lost to the world. And no matter how much Hermione nagged, she wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Despite the removal of the Dementors, Azkaban prison was as dank and dreary as ever. It's stone walls covered in dirt that probably hadn't been cleaned since it opened. Ron found himself in the atrium, inside the large fireplace, likely built for more than one person to come and go. At least the floo looked clean, not a speck of soot landed on Ron. Though it really wouldn't have bothered him anyways, but he wondered how many high end officials came in demanding the floo be pristine when they got there?<p>

Now that he was here, Ron was beginning to regret his decision, perhaps he didn't think about that as clearly as he liked. He knew he had to talk to Eric. To finally figure out what was going on between the two. But as he walked to sign himself in, he couldn't help but feel that he was doing something bigger than that. It wasn't anything he could pin his hand on and he couldn't quite call it luck. Maybe it was a gut instinct.

Well...he was here now and the man at the desk did not look happy to see him, maybe it was because the desk was behind a slab of stone and bars...or maybe he just didn't like people. Ron would never know. He was middle aged with golden skin and wavy silky (Ron really didn't know why it had to be silky. It just kind of looked like it would be silky if he touched in ) brown and when he spoke to him, he had a slight accent that definitely wasn't British.

"Your name," he said, he eyes a deep brown. All around, he was a good looking bloke, if Ron was honest with himself.

"Ronald Weasley,"Ron almost stuttered out. He was over age, they couldn't say he was skipping classes if he had a ton of free periods. Could they?

"State your business,"

"Um...here to see Eric McCrain, sir," Ron said hesitating for a moment as the guard looked at him for a moment too long. "He's a good friend of mine, you see," he went on to say, wondering if it would have been better to keep his mouth shut.

"I see...well news sure does travel fast kid. He just came in this morning. Heard he beat up that Malfoy kid. Haven't got to see him myself, but oh well. He won't be here for too much longer. Give him a pat on the back for me when ya get the chance," he grinned at Ron, scribbling done something on a chart. His hand disappeared from view for a few seconds before coming back to hand Ron a pin of a sparrow.

"This here, will direct you to where you need to go and how to get back. If you deviate from it's path, an alarm will sound. If you take it off, before you get back here, an alarm will sound. When you get to where you need to go, tell Butch let you see the newbie, ok." he said as Ron clipped the pin to his Hogwarts robes.

"Wow, this sure is high tech," Ron joked with a grin, since the guard seemed to like him.

"Well, you know the turn of the century, The Dark Lord is gone, there's no point in not getting with the times and muggles sure are inventive, I'll tell ya that. Now run along to your friend. I'm sure he's waiting to see ya, but make it quick, Aurors are coming in for question in an hour." he said this with a wink, like he was letting Ron in on a secret. He probably was. Still fiddling with the pin, Ron watched as a blue arrow appeared in front of him. Pointing him down a dark hall with smooth stone.

"I'll keep that in mind," he told the guard as he made his way down the hall and on his way to face McCrain.

* * *

><p>The infirmary was practically empty today. There was no random children with stomach aches. No teenagers who pulled a few too many pranks today. In fact other than Malfoy and his gang, the infirmary WAS empty.<p>

That's what Harry first noticed. The second thing he noticed was Draco Malfoy propped up in a bed that was obviously transfigured to meet his taste. It was a rather lush looking twin bed, with mahogany as its base and probably the most comfortable mattress on the planet. The sheets were remarkably not slytherin green, but were a deep blue and undoubtedly silk. All in all, he looked like a King on his deathbed.

Blaise Zabini sat on one portion of the bed. Malfoy tucked securely into him. Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle sat in a comfortable looking chairs, again obvious transfiguration. Harry idly wondered where Pomfrey was, because surely she wasn't allowing them to parade their wealth...or was skill the better term, well anyways he hardly doubted she was aware of this.

"Draco, drink your potion," Pansy cooed, her pug like face contorted in what Harry could hope to call a smile.

"It's nasty, Pansy. Hey Goyle, why don't you drink instead," Malfoy suggested with a smirk. Blaise whispered something in his ear that caused Malfoy to roll his eyes and take the proffered potion from Pansy. Pansy sighed in relief and Goyle said nothing almost like he didn't hear Malfoy at all. Malfoy downed the potion in one go and handed the empty vial back to Parkinson. His mouth twitching at was probably a bitter nasty taste.

"That's better," Blaise smiled, running a hand through Draco's hair. Draco again rolled his eyes but let his hair be toyed with by the handsome boy.

Harry felt like they were intruding on a private moment, but he didn't think they could turn around and leave without being spotted. Blaise, though he never seemed to have the need to employ them was actually quite good at detection. Harry was surprised they hadn't looked up to see him.

"Hello Malfoy," Luna piped up, effectively killing Harry's hope of escape and from the look on Hermione's face, her's as well. They were forced to follow the blonde woman as she made her way over to Malfoy's posh section of the infirmary.

Pansy immediately sneered at them as they pulled up seats. She wasn't trying to hide her dislike for them. A few years ago, when she openly sold him out to the dark lord, Harry would have been upset. He would have been livid, but that was the old Harry and this Harry realized that Parkinson, while she may have annoyed him in their years at Hogwarts. She had a ton of balls on her. She didn't like Harry and she would never like Harry, but she wasn't going to hide behind a fake smile and hate him behind her back and for that, Harry could respect her.

"Hello Luna," Malfoy said, offering a small smile to her and suspicious look towards Hermione and Harry. "What brings you here,"

The strangest thing to come out of the war, was Malfoy's sudden friendship with Luna. To Harry there was nothing stranger than seeing the woman who at the time had not a lick of hair on her head eat lunch with Malfoy. The had been rebuilding certain sections of Wizarding Britain for a few months by then when Harry first noticed it, but he never said anything and Luna never mentioned it.

But the two remained nice to each other and Harry didn't think he would ever see anything stranger than that.

Unless Ron's fascination with Malfoy was anything to take into account.

"To see you of course. You were near death for a time and Pomfrey forbid anyone to see you. Well everyone except Ron, but I don't know why he was allowed to see you. She had everyone clear out for the entire night, you know."

"Because," Blaise interjected calmly giving Luna his full attention in a way that made Luna's pale cheeks redden. Harry was glad it wasn't him Blaise was looking at like that, because he was sure he would have been in the same predicament. "she wasn't doing anything legal. Weasley had already passed out by then but everyone else who could possibly tell on her had to go.

"What do you mean. Pomfrey wouldn't do anything illegal," Hermione shot back scathingly. " Madame Pomfrey is a good witch."

"I'm not questioning that, Granger," said Blaise, turning his brown eyes on her. Harry thought he saw a flash of gold and realized that Blaise was probably not the happiest person in the world right now. "Unfortunately, I am not good a trusting people, even a Medi witch. So I cast some spells the first night of Draco's stay. She was using a category 2 spell for dark magic."

"But that makes no sense. Wouldn't Draco have died the first night?" she questioned, ignoring Pansy's sneer at her and looking at Blaise.

"Not all dark spells are bad, Granger," and this came from Goyle of all people, who Harry realized was reading a book...a rather thick book. "Durmstrang taught us a lot about old magic and dark magic. Some things that are old are considered dark. Some healing techniques are classified as dark just because either a large amount of death eaters used it or because the way it came about was disturbing to the general public."

Hermione's mouth opened to retort and then closed again, until finally she just stared at Goyle, contemplating his words.

"I guess I can concede to that. So what does category 2 mean, Zabini," she asked.

"Oh it's like a level of how bad it is to the ministry. There's 5 categories. A category 2 is bad but not harmful." Harry spoke up. His pretraining for the Auror program actually being useful in his daily life. "But the classification is based on harm. Avada kedavra is considered a four because while it is killing curse there are ones at there that not only kill but leave you in a tremendous amount of pain. A catergory five course is the worst of course, but a category 2 isn't anything to laugh about, either. " he said glancing at Blaise.

"You're right, Potter. But I don't know what spell it was that she used, but I can say that I am happy she did. Draco could have died that day. McCrain's obsession with him could have killed him. I would gladly allow Madame Pomfrey the use of a dark spell that heals than let someone who fought on your side try and use and unforgivable on one of my friends again."

"I'm not arguing with you, mate," Harry said, noticing the gold that was bleeding into his eyes. "No one said anything about that. I concede with Goyle as well. Just because the origins may be dark does not mean that it is dark. I mean, vampires and werewolves a dark creatures, but I've known a few that I can say were anything but, right Hermione."

"I agree with you both," Luna hummed twirling a lock of hair around her wand. She was kind of like Goyle, neither appeared to interested in the conversation at hand. Harry chanced a glance at Malfoy and found the others grey eyes boring into him again. Studying him and Harry found that he didn't really like when Malfoy focused on him.

Quickly the conversation turned flat, with no one knowing what to talk about. Luna was the first to speak, asking Parkinson and Goyle about Durmstrang and the creatures that were kept their. Parkinson seemed to have a lot more knowledge in that area than Harry could have gave her credit for. Goyle kept reading his book. Hermione sighed and asked Draco about their runes assignment. He was in the class as well and was Partnered with Hannah Abbot. Abbot was trying to pick up the slack of having lost a partner and Harry was sure she would be happy to know that Draco was alive and well...if only to pass the class. The fact that Draco seemed as thoroughly invested in the topic as Hermione was just a fortunate factor.

Which left Harry and Blaise...awkwardly sitting there as their friends talked.

"Um..." Harry started, Blaise was giving him his full attention again. And he felt the flush of blood pool into his cheeks. "So...I realized we've never actually talked about anything that wasn't class," Harry said, throwing out the first thing that came to his mind.

Blaise smirked, Harry was beginning to feel that all purebloods had that smirk, there was probably a class for it that they had to take as kids.

"Why no, Potter, we have not. I'm afraid that I haven't been very popular with Gryffindors. But Hufflepuffs seem to love me," his smirked turned into a smile to let Harry know that he was only kidding...maybe.

"Can I ask you something," Harry said smiling back at him.

"I suppose you'll ask even if I said no."

Harry just shrugged, he was probably right. "Why does your eyes turn gold whenever you're angry. I didn't really notice it until we were in the library."

"Why do you need to know," Pansy snapped. Glaring at Harry. It caused Hermione and Malfoy to stop their nerd talk and look at Harry and Pansy curiously.

"Um..." he said, confused as to why the woman was getting upset with him.

"He wasn't talking to you Pansy now was he," Blaise chided, tone clipped and annoyed. "If you must know, Potter, this sometimes happens when I can't control my anger. It's just about of uncontrollable magic. I'm hardly ever angry, so you wouldn't notice it unless I was really upset.

"But...why. I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"My god, Potter, do you need to know everything about us Slytherins" Pansy sneered. "You want to know so bad so you can keep tabs on us, don't you Potter."

"...No," Harry said with a sigh, he had forgotten that Pansy had skipped coming back to Hogwarts. She would only assume that Harry was this power hungry savior. But if this continued to go on, Parkinson was going to find herself on the wrong side of Harry's wand...soon.

"Pansy, calm down," Draco hissed, cradling his head in his hand "If you must know Potter, Blaise isn't human. What type of creature he, well don't bother asking until he's ready. Just because you don't like it or understand, Potter, does not mean that I am obligated to tell you."

"Well why not, Malfoy. You and even Luna can't tell me, but you all act as if I should know. Well alright then, Blaise...what are you?"

"It is not any of your concern of yours, is it, Potter." Blaise sighed, sinking into the plush bed and resuming his stroking of Draco's hair. It ticked Harry off, but he held it down. He had no right to be upset about this...not really anyway.

"Well," Hermione said, after having kept quiet for so long. Tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear, she gave Draco a stiff smile. "So where's Ron," she asked, looking around.

Harry hadn't even noticed, but their ginger haired friend was nowhere to be seen. After so much time spent at the blonde's bedside, Harry was sure Ron would have been here, probably demanding a share of the bed that Blaise occupied.

"Excuse me," Malfoy said, arching a brow "Was Weasley supposed to be here?" he drawled.

"Well yea, of course," Hermione said nonplussed. "I mean he spent so much time here making sure you were ok. Was he not here when you woke up?"

"No...unfortunately I woke up to Pansy screaming in face. But the Weasel was nowhere in sight." Draco said rubbing a hand against his forehead "Well, as fun as this little house unity has been. I'm going to have to call it a day. Granger, Potter, Luna, you'll have to go."

"Well Draco darling, we'll be heading out as well. I've got plenty of unpacking to do and Goyle is going to help me, isn't that right Goyle," Pansy cooed. Goyle for his credit, grimaced as he put his book away.

"I don't want to," he muttered but stood up anyway. He clasped Draco's hand in his, giving it a swift shake that caused the blonde to jerk forward. Pansy giggled and gave him a quick peck before she and Goyle departed. But not before she shot a sneer at Harry.

"Well that sure was fun," Luna chirped, her wand so firmly tangled in her hair that it just hung there.

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it," Draco muttered, already slumping against the pillows.

Hermione nudged him, signaling to the door. She was tired of being here and it was time to leave.

"Well, Malfoy," Hermione said, "If you do happen to see Ron. Let him know that he needs to do his homework if he ever wants to be a part of the Auror program. Come on Luna, it's time for lunch." she said collecting her stuff and grabbing the blonde by the hand. She again motioned her head to Harry who also stood, grabbing his bag. He looked back at Malfoy and Blaise. Blaise giving him a quick smile, before turning his sights to Draco.

And for some reason that hurt a lot more than a simple dismissal.

He was halfway down the stairs when he realized, he had never given Blaise back his inkwell.

* * *

><p>Draco was fucking exhausted. And that was saying something considering he just finished sleeping his life away.<p>

But he was glad to have seen Pansy and Greg and even Luna, Potter and Granger were bearable. It wasn't nearly as bad as Draco thought it would be, he had thought there would be wands blazing. And he had to be honest, from the look Pansy was giving them, she was itching for it. All that time in Durmstrang had made her more brazen. Draco loved her for it, but not when he had a headache.

"You can lean on me if you want," Blaise murmured, voice heavy with sleep. He probably wanted a nap instead of lunch. Draco couldn't begrudge him. Dealing with two thirds of the Golden trio had always left him worn out and tired.

"I guess, just don't get cocky about it," Draco grumbled, laying his head on his chest, Draco was prepared for sleep when he felt it. A soft kiss pressed to his hair and Blaise warm breath against him.

"I will never vow to not see you again Draco. That was absolute torture. You could have died in here and I wouldn't have been there to even...damn it Draco,just not again, alright," Blaise snarled, the hand that was in his hair was beginning to feel different and light scraping of claws replaced the soft padding of fingers.

"I guess if that's what you really want," Draco yawned as claws came to caress his face. He had more than enough time to become used to this instead of being scared of it.

"What I really want is for you to be safe." Blaise drawled and Draco moved to see him clearly. The gold eyes that were staring back at him were warm and kind.

"I can't stay here with you for too much longer, Draco. You know that, but we don't have to stay here."

"I know you're leaving," Draco sighed, he hadn't wanted to think too much of it. Hell, he was surprised Blaise even came in the first place. "I don't want you to leave, but-

"But what Draco, there's nothing for you here...you've been in the infirmary in a coma! You're smart, you can finish your studies elsewhere. You don't have to repent for these classless lowlifes." Blaise insisted, his fangs growing longer by the second and teeth becoming more jagged and sharp.

"Blaise...it's much too soon to be talking about this. You need sleep and so do I. You can't even keep your appearance. And close the curtains would you." he said and they were secluded in seconds. "We should just go and nap and talk about this after I've had my potions and you've had some food."

"Or Draco, you could listen to what I've been trying to tell you all this time and move to Italy with me." Blaise snarled, cupping his face and pressing a firm kiss against him. Draco squirmed at the dizziness that invaded him.

"Blaise," Draco groaned, pulling away only to find that his features were back to normal.

"I want you to think about it, ok." Blaise murmured, pressing another kiss to his lips. He laid back against the pillows a small smile on his face and a strong arm pulling Draco into him.

"Just think about it, ok."


	9. Getting Further

He hadn't meant to see anything. He really didn't. Harry's grip tightened on the inkwell as Blaise closed the curtains.

"Just think about it ok," said Blaise, his voice hardly muffled at all, but Draco said nothing and Harry was positive he wasn't about to reply anytime soon when the second minute passed.

Oh well, he couldn't return the inkwell now. Shoving said inkwell back into his bag, Harry made his way downstairs to the Dungeons. He had potions soon and as much as Slughorn wasn't Snape and wouldn't antagonize him, Harry didn't fancy being the center of Slughorn's attention in any way. Bloody Hell, he had already saved the world, couldn't he just be left in peace?

Blaise had Potions as well so he could wait and give him his inkwell then. He didn't even know why he turned back for the infirmary anyway.

But he did, he was curious and he wanted to spy on Malfoy and Blaise. Sure Blaise didn't seem to be suspicious or anything like that and he definitely wasn't proving himself to be the next Dark Lord, but Harry knew he was drawn to him, despite him being attractive, Blaise was too mysterious to remain a mystery to Harry and he just needed to figure him out.

He hadn't expected him to grow fangs and his eyes to bleed gold. As far as Harry could tell, he hadn't sprouted wings and other than his nails becoming claws, he had no other markings that Harry could pin on any other Humanoid creature. He couldn't be a Harpy or Veela...those were usually women...he definitely wasn't a troll or a goblin or elf. Harry shuddered...yes he definitely wasn't an elf.

But what was he...and should he risk getting Hermione to look it up for him or ask himself.

Whatever he was, it had to be the reason Harry found him attractive and no one else. He couldn't even look at Ginny without comparing her to Blaise in someway and sure there were loads of handsome blokes out there, but Harry couldn't help but think Blaise was more attractive than any of them combined. Which made no sense, he had to be attracted to someone other than the black man.

Yes, it had to be whatever creature the man was that was causing this attraction.

"Oh Harry! My boy, why you're a bit early!" Came Slughorn's booming voice. Harry jumped shocked more than anything to see that he was indeed early and the only other person in the room was Neville and Hannah Abbott, both of which were making scary faces at each other.

They were a very weird couple.

"Hello Professor," Harry said, smiling politely at the older man, quickly taking a seat in the middle row, hopefully giving a silent plea not to be spoken to.

As if Slughorn could understand the meaning of boundaries. The man talked to Harry about the most inane subjects until the room was filled to the brim with 7th and 8th years. Harry was acutely aware of Cormac Mclaggen glaring at him, as though Harry could actually get the man to stop talking

"Excuse me Professor. As intriguing as it sounds to hear about Ginny the HolyHead Harpies. It would be um...beneficial if we could start with class." Harry tried, feeling his face heat as Slughorn talked right over him. The man was prepared to talk forever today.

"Professor," came the silky voice with the hard edge to it. "Everyone is here and ready to begin today's lesson."

Slughorn looked surprised and stared across Harry's shoulder for a long moment before giving a sheepish grin. "You are completely correct Mr. Zabini. I'll just uh start right away," he said, patting Harry on the shoulder, before bustling to the front of the classroom to begin.

"Honestly, Harry, you should really invest in taking a few Speech lessons." Blaise said, giving a small smile that showed none of the sharp teeth that Harry had witnessed in the infirmary. "As good as you are at spying, you're abysmal at saying the right words to get overly obsessed fans like Slughorn off your back." Blaise continued, opening his book to whatever page Slughorn had mentioned.

Harry flushed "Oh you saw me?"

"No..." Blaise said pulling out a quill, his nails were no longer claws Harry noted, giving Harry an expectant look. "I did smell you, though."

"You...what?"

"I didn't see you, Potter. I could only smell you, but I guess if I had looked you would have been right at the door...staring."

Harry didn't know what to say so he chose to open his potion book and grab his quill and parchment. He had no idea what they were supposed to be doing and Slughorn was busy at his desk grading papers or something and Harry didn't feel like asking the Professor what they were supposed to be doing.

"We're creating the Elixir to allow toddlers to apparate." Blaise said chuckling as Harry watched students moving about the cupboard for whatever ingredients they needed. He sighed, if it wasn't because he needed this classes for Auror training, he would have never taken it.

"I didn't know toddlers couldn't apparate," Harry muttered,

"Of course, you wouldn't being raised by muggles and all. Toddlers can't control their magic well enough to allow for sidelong apparition, they are almost always splinched, so they have to take a potion every year up until the age of 6 to allow their parents to apparate with them."

"Oh..."

"Don't feel bad that you didn't know, you never had to apparate until you were older, so of course you wouldn't have known."

"Yea...but Ron would have known."

"Yes, you're right, but he didn't have a need to tell you. There are a lot of...magic and potions and spells that anyone raised around magic would know, but there are too many to just say...even in conversation."

"Like you being...whatever you are." Harry shot in, remembering what Luna said about being taught as a child to find creatures like BLaise.

"Yes, like whatever I am. You won't know just by looking at me, because most of my kind are different. We're purebloods, but we aren't human and we aren't born from human...usually."

"Then how can you be a pureblood?" Harry said, not sure whether they were actually ever going to start on their potion or not, but he was an idiot if he let this chance fall through.

"...You never bothered, studying pureblood history did you, Harry."

"I'm a half blood...I didn't really think I had to know."

"If you never bother to know, then you shouldn't judge purebloods for the way that they are." Blaise shot in cooly.

"Even still," he continued, "Merlin's first apprentices were my kind, and they were valued just as highly as his children and his children's children and it just tradition that we are considered equal."

"So what are you?" Harry asked, Blaise was really ignoring him now.

"Just a moment," Blaise smirked, rising from his chair over to the cupboard that was fairly clear leaving Harry to fume quietly in his seat.

Bloody fucking hell was it really that fucking hard to tell him what he was? It wasn't like the rest of the world didn't know already. There were plenty of other questions that Harry could have asked...hell he could have found out from other ways as well. He could...he could ask Neville! Harry almost shot out of his seat in excitement, there was no way Neville wouldn't let him know. Hell if only Ron was here, then he could definitely find out.

Blaise sat down, arms laden with jars of things that made Harry wish he had kept his old potions book from 6th year.

"You know what..." Harry said as Blaise sat everything on the table and began to organize them in a way that reminded him strongly of Hermione. Blaise gave him a small nod. "I don't care if you don't tell me. I can figure it out by myself."

"Really, do you mean by reading up on Pureblood Traditions and History, which will tell you on the first page what I am. Or are you going to ask on of your friends to tell you."

"It doesn't matter." Harry smiled, trying to play it cool, but now he had Blaise' full attention and he could feel his blood threatening to spill across cheeks and neck in an unattractive fashion.

"It would, because even if they tell you. You wouldn't know what it was."

"Well why don't you just tell me."  
>Blaise was reading his book now, at the same time digging around in his bag to bring out his knives and Harry didn't feel any particular need to get out his.<p>

"How about this Potter. If you help me with this potion like you're supposed to, I will tell you at lunch."

"Deal." Harry smirked, that would be way easier than prying Neville off of Hannah or figuring out where the bloody hell Ron went. Plus it would be cool to get answer before Hermione did.

"Ok...take this and just follow my instructions carefully ok. I don't need you botching this assignment for me, ok."

"I am not an idiot," Harry shrugged, he wasn't that bad.

"Cut the Fleetwood worms in thin symmetrical pieces and pour it in the cauldron AFTER I drain the Bunglebees of their venom."

"Yea, yea," Harry said grabbing the jar of worms and beginning to slice them in little pieces. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Blaise shed his cloak and open the jar of Bunglebees. A second later the venom was being added to the cauldron with no wand or incantation needed. Harry had never paid too much attention to any Slytherin that wasn't Malfoy, but he could definitely see that Blaise was magically stronger than anyone he had met in a long while.

"Should I add the worms now."

"Yes, go ahead," Blaise said, reading his book for the next instruction. Harry glanced over the worms once more before pouring them into the cauldron. The cauldron began to glow bright pink and Blaise looked up instantly, before turning slightly yellow eyes onto Potter.

"What did you do?"

"Cut the worms like you said."

"...Which worms," Blaise growled, sniffing the potion.

Harry grabbed the jar reading the label. "Um...Snellworm."

"Bloody hell Potter I said the Fleetwood Worm-

Harry probably should have been happy that Blaise wasn't about to chew him a new one, but in fact he really wasn't. Because Blaise was enveloped in a bright pink smoke and screaming a moment later.

~~~~~~#~~~~~~

Ron stepped into McGonagall's office with a raging headache. Azkaban seemed to have that effect on him.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall appeared in her office, her normally stern face creased with worry. "Oh thank goodness, it just you." she said hurrying over to him. Ron hadn't seen McGonagall this worried since the battle of Hogwarts and with a wand in his hand, he met her halfway to her desk.

"What's wrong,"

"I thought you were another parent. I've had it up to hear with this foolishness. One little potions accident and everyone freaks out, because Slytherin had something to do with it."

Ron was ready to repeat his question when McGonagall grabbed him and apparated.

They were in front of the infirmary and the curses could be hard from even through the large double doors.

"Oh heavens they are at it again." McGonagall tsked, drawing her wand, the double doors opened with a flourish.

The first thing Ron saw wasn't Hermione taking the nasty sting of a hex thrown by Pansy Parkinson. Nor was it Harry arguing with Goyle next to an incapacitated and clearly unhuman, Blaise Zabini.

No it was Draco Malfoy calmly talking to Luna amidst the chaos of it all.

To be honest, he hadn't really noticed Luna.

" That is it! I have had enough of this foolishness!" came the booming voice of Madame Pomfrey, Draco as if sensing him, looked away from Luna to stare at him with grey eyes that were brighter than the clouds Ron attributed them to.

'Holy crap,' he thought 'I really fucking like him.'

* * *

><p>Holy rush of a chapter. The next chapter will be more drawn out since we finally get to see what Ron talked about with McCrain.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello, it is I, Azriellia with a new chapter so soon after I dropped the last one, mwahaha. Lol but seriously I was gonna wait until the month is over but I figured I would do myself a favor and get this one out since it was already finished. I am gonna be busy over the next few months guys. And yes that usually means (Oh fuck! She's not gonna update) Well I got news for you. I don't sleep! So yea you can expect one or TWO new chapters every month! I wish I was like those authors that can post every 3 days but I don't have that kind of patience so we're stuck with me trying to kick out one every month. Ok here ya go! I shall not dawdle. **

* * *

><p>Apparently Madame Pomfrey had had enough.<p>

"Granger, Goyle, Parkinson and Potter and Lovegood, how dare you come in here and cause a ruckus. There are children sleeping for Merlin's sake." The Mediwitch said with a glare pointed at the cluster of adults. Ron was thankful he had stayed next to McGonagall, he wasn't ready to be under Madame Pomfrey's line of fire...ever.

"If you can't act like the adults you are, then do not ever bother coming back."

"But Draco and Blaise!" cried Pansy her black hair wavier and shinier than it was when she tried to rat Harry out to the dark lord.

"Are fine under my care, Ms. Parkinson. Now unless you wish to undermine my authority once more today. Then I suggest you leave before I personally escort you out of MY infirmary." came the annoyed reply. And by the way Madame Pomfrey had drawn her wand, she meant every word.

Hermione was the first to turn with a dejected sigh, withdrawing her wand into the pocket of her robe, her face was a nasty blotch of red spread across on side, but she must have already said the counterspell, because the color was already fading.

As soon as she spotted him however, the red was spreading back into her entire face.

"Ronald Weasley, where on earth have you been!" she seethed, she would have yelled but having the Headmistress beside him obviously calmed her enough to hold her tongue.

"I sent him on an errand outside of the castle, Ms. Granger, but you can pester him on his whereabouts later. Madame Pomfrey asked for you to leave and I would gladly take her up on her offer, before I have to start dishing out detention." said McGonagall, stern features set in a heavy mask of disdain that usually was not reserved for Hermione.

Hermione looked just about as shocked as Ron felt, but she nodded stiffly and quickly left.

Pansy and Goyle took their sweet time, Goyle having slimmed down a lot more than Ron could have ever imagined, spent a majority of his time, trying to drag Pansy off of Draco, who looked to be struggling in her grasp. In fact if it wasn't for Madame Pomfrey's strong glare in her direction, Ron was sure that Parkinson would have never left.

Luna, bless her soul just smiled as Harry lingered to apologize to Blaise for whatever reason Blaise needed an apology for. She barely acknowledged Ron, only hummed to herself while Harry told Ron in his serious voice that they would all talk later.

"If it isn't one thing it is another," Madame Pomfrey tsked, clucking her tongue she glanced across the infirmary at the curious sick people that were all various colorings of the shade of orange. Ron noted that they were mostly 7th and 8th years which meant Neville had probably had an accident in potions again.

Excusing himself and McGonagall and Pomfrey started talking of whatever...scandal was going on, he made his way over to Blaise' cot, where Draco still sat in a chair that looked more like a throne.

With the blonde in front of him, he actually couldn't figure out what he wanted to say.

Thankfully, Blaise beat him to it.

"Well sit down Weasley." he growled, more than said since his fangs hadn't retracted just yet.

"What happened," Ron asked taking the less plush looking throne beside Draco. He was still a little irritated by Blaise from earlier, but he was up for ignoring it, since the black man was obviously not having a good day.

"Potter happened," Blaise continued to growl, he was staring at his talons like claws as if willing them to retract, but to no avail. "Set off a catalyst as soon as we began the fucking potion. Turned everyone in the room orange once the explosion cleared."

"But...Harry wasn't orange." Ron noted, because Harry was still tan when he left and Ron would have noticed that much at LEAST no matter how fixated he was on Draco.

"Of course not," Blaise said, giving Ron a look that clearly said that he thought he was an idiot.

"I shielded him by accident" he grumbled lowly. As if saying it, caused him great pain.

"Which I am still trying to understand why?" Draco finally said. He wasn't looking at Ron, but Ron could tel he was itching to say something. Blaise growled low in his throat as finally his fangs retracted with a sharp click.

"You know it wasn't anything I could control." he sighed, grabbing Draco's hand in his much bigger on, making Draco's hand look like a woman's next to his own.

"I am not accusing you of anything" Draco drawled, but to Ron it sounded like a heavy accusation. He didn't bother taking his hand away but from the look of pure disdain, he clearly was upset at Blaise.

Ron wasn't sure what it was that Blaise had done, but he was glad he wasn't in his shoes. And he had to admit a part of him liked seeing the two angry at each other. The jealous green man, who found himself wanting Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Well, it sure does sound like it," Blaise sighed again and soon his features were changing.

If Ron had to be honest with himself, there was no huge change in Blaise's features, he wasn't a Veela or a Harpy or anything like a Siren, but other than the fangs and the talons, every thing else was more magical.

Slowly, his talons retracted like a cat, the long nails shrinking into his skin. His sharp protruding fangs and equally sharp row of teeth just seemed to shape themselves into a set of straight white teeth , although his canines were sharper than what Ron would say the normal human had.

But the shift of magical energy seemed to calm. Ron hadn't even realized he was encountering wild magic until he felt the calm of Wizarding magic swirl around Blaise once more.

"Well...that was strange," Ron said finally.

Draco for his part shrugged, glancing carefully at Ron.

"Blaise," Draco said finally taking his hand back, he gave the man a small smile. Blaise stared at Draco with an unreadable look that Ron was really trying to decipher.

"Oh fine!" the man said finally. "But really it was unintentional." he grumbled, before slipping out of the cot he sat on.

"We can talk about THAT another time," Draco sniffed, but gave a final smile as Blaise growled and wandered over to Pomfrey's office.

In the meantime Ron was at a complete loss as to what just happened.

"Oh he's completely," Draco drawled waving his boyfriend off. "He shielded Potter, but the potion doesn't effect him like us Wizards, so this happened. He'll be completely fine to deal with the backlash that's going to follow."

"Backlash?" Ron asked, figuring this was what McGonagall was talking about earlier.

"Of course," Draco snorted, sitting back in his plush throne like a King tired of dealing with his subjects. Ron looked at his less plush looking throne that he sat in and wondered if that made him the queen.

He kind of liked that, no pun intended.

"He's Slytherin, if you let the Public tell it, then we were all Death Eaters. Blaise wasn't of course, but he did slip up and scared the entire class into a panic. If you were here earlier you would have seen parents everywhere screaming about the next Dark Lord." Draco rolled his eyes in disdain.

"Well where are they now, it's only 2 pm, if this happened in potions, then it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours ago. I'd figure there would still be parents causing a riot."

"We have Saint Potter to thank for that," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes, because it was always Potter.

"Should I ask," Ron snorted, though he could take a guess. Of course no one was willing to go against Harry.

"Not really," Draco smirked.

And that was when things got kind of awkward. With nothing to talk about, it was becoming glaringly obvious that Draco and Ron...didn't talk.

At least not for any length of time.

And it used to be for good reason.

But now?

Well now Ron had a crush and a balmy as it sounded, couldn't think of a decent subject to talk about. So of course he went and mucked it up by saying.

"Uh...I went and saw McCrain today."

Draco stiffened, if it were anyone else (well maybe Harry, but he was always noticing things about Malfoy) they wouldn't have noticed, but Ron could tell he had seriously mucked up.

"Um, I was trying to figure out why exactly he wanted you...well you know dead," Ron said, digging his hole deeper and deeper with every word.

Draco sighed, and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, before drawing his wand that was tucked into his white gown and closed the curtains to the cot they sat beside. Quickly muttering a silencing spell, he finally looked Ron in his eyes.

"I'm thinking I already know, but why don't you inform," he drawled sullenly.

* * *

><p>Azkaban smelled like shit. Worse it smelled like decaying shit, and the deeper and deeper he crept the shittier it smelled and the more prisoners he got to see with despair in their eyes and hopelessness in their person.<p>

But now that he was sitting in front of McCrain, Ron realized that not everyone was hopeless and everything didn't smell like shit.

It might just be because he was in a room with McCrain and not a cell. It looked like one of those muggle interrogation rooms from his dad's old crime books, with the mirrored window and all.

They probably added some smell blocker or something.

Ron was highly aware of McCrain's steady glare on him, but he was more focused on the guard outside. A violet eyed man named Butch, with wavy grey hair and a pallor that said he didn't get too much sun in his life. He had unnerved Ron and his presence outside of the room made Ron feel like he was the one who was going to be interrogated.

"Well...I don't have all day!" McCrain...Eric snarled, his blue eyes fixated on Ron.

"Yes you do, in fact you have years to sit here talking to me, because you're not going anywhere for a long time." Ron drawled in a way that he knew would remind McCrain of Draco.

Surely enough the man, stiffened, maybe if his hands wasn't chained to the table he would have tried to choke Ron.

Oh well.

"What the fuck do you want! You got what you wanted, you saved that little faggot and threw me in Azkaban."

"I didn't throw you anywhere Eric, you did that yourself. There is behind us and you're still here fighting reformed Death Eaters! You're no better that a Death Eater!"

"Like fuck I am. I've never killed anyone!"

"But you tried to and that's what makes you different McCrain, Malfoy is a git at the worst of times, but he wasn't a killer and I never pegged you to be one." Ron said, because it was true, Malfoy had confessed to being forced to torture, but he couldn't kill to save his life.

"Malfoy is a killer and I know it!" McCrain persisted, by now his entire face was flushed and he was gritting his teeth in anger. His eyes were manic and his magic was going wild despite the restraints. If this kept up he was sure to attack Ron.

"How do you know," Ron pushed, because he didn't come all this way for McCrain to attack him, but he didn't come all this way to not get an answer out of him.

"Because he killed my sister!"

The table splintered and shattered.

Ron had his wand out, but before he could even utter a spell, McCrain was thrown back against the wall, arms spread and legs pinned.

"Jesus fucking Christ, mate, if you're gonna bate the man at least have some decency! That was Mahogany!"

Butch, the violet eyed guard shouted, his wand aimed at McCrain, but it wasn't like he needed it.

McCrain seethed and snarled, but he didn't even try to resist.

"Uh...well I didn't know this was gonna happen!"

"You shouldn't even be interrogating a suspect," Butch said, lowering his wand, he cocked his head at Ron, pointing for him to step out.

Ron figured he was taking McCrain out the same way he had brought him in. Through some panel in the wall that opened with a spell. He probably wasn't supposed to hear what that spell was for security reasons.

"Weasley," McCrain said, with his blue eyes that Ron was sure he would never see again in his lifetime, he looked at Ron with a spark of defiance and determination.

"I know he killed her. I was the one who found them."

"That's enough, McCrain! Weasley, leave Azkaban now or I will arrest you." Butch sighed, raising his wand at the man and ushering Ron out the door.

Ron was safely in the next room by the time the door closed and he was alone again.

It didn't come as a surprise that McCrain wanted to kill Draco, especially if he was sure he killed her sister.

Ron felt the strong throb of a head ache approaching, and it didn't help that he had to walk through Azkaban with the smell of shit in the air.

* * *

><p>"And then the guard took him away. It wasn't any long conversation. In fact I don't even know why I bothered to go at all. But that's his story and he seems to be sticking to it. Which is blimey, because you confessed under veritaserum that you never killed anyone, so obviously McCrain is lying."<p>

Draco for his part said nothing, only began to rub at his temple. He didn't even look like he had heard Ron, he looked so completely dazed and out of it, that when he stood up and climbed into the empty cot in front of them, Ron was sure he was ignoring him.

"I just got out of a coma this morning, I don't need to be dealing with this ….crap," he snapped, glaring out against the white curtains, where most of the 7th and 8th year potions class was still recovering from being turned orange.

Draco leaned against the head board and rubbed at his temple again in a sign that Ron was understanding to mean that he was upset.

"Thank you...Ron," Draco said after a few moments of temple rubbing. "I'm not so much of a git to not know to thank you for saving me."

"Well you didn't thank Harry yet," Ron put in, although that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Draco snorted "Potter is special, it's years of bad blood and rivalry between us."

"It's not like we ever got along either,"

"Yes that is true," Draco noted with a shrug. He was looking at Ron, his eyebrows unusually dark against his hair. But his lashes were as pale as the rest of him. Ron had never thought pale features and grey eyes were ever attractive on a person, mostly because Malfoy had it. He didn't think he'd find anyone attractive, but then something had to change, because in this moment. Draco's long blonde hair was cute and his pointy face was handsome even down to his ferret like grin and his grey eyes made Ron want to stare at him all day.

"Have you ever thought we'd get along," Ron asked to which Draco smirked, a look he considered evil in the past.

"Not with your temper, no. Look Weasel, you and I both know that things have been changing between us over the past few months since school, but I'd have never said we were friends, much less acquaintances."

And maybe he should consider that look evil now.

"But, I don't think an acquaintance would come to my rescue and save me on countless occasions." he continued, his smirk changing into a small smile. One that he directed fully at Ron, causing him to smile back like the idiot that he was. "I think given the circumstances, I could consider you as much as a friend as Blaise or Pansy or Gregory."

For a quick moment Ron had no idea who Gregory was, but the image of Goyle flashed through his mind and he lost his smile.

"But don't let it go around the whole school that we're friends, you understand me, Ronald?" Draco said, arching a brow at him.

"Why not?"

"Because we wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. You'd be consorting with a Death Eater,"

"Look Harry sends letters to your mum all the time and Luna eats lunch with you almost every day. I don't think I have much to worry about. Plus I did beat up some Gryffindors and defended your honor

"Don't say it like I'm some frail woman" Draco interjected

"on numerous occasions. I think if I want to tell the public that I want to be friends with a REFORMED Death Eater, then they will just have to deal," Ron continued with a smirk of his own.

"Bottom line Malfoy, I've had a time and therapy to calm my anger down. But I'm still the same Ron. I'm still poor with a ton of siblings and my mum knits almost all my clothing because of it. I can barely afford my books and I'm pale because I'm ginger. I'm clueless to everything Hermione does and Luna will always be Loony Lovegood to me. I get angry from time to time and I'm probably still a bit prejudice against Death Eaters no matter the circumstances. I hate that you still have all your money and your manor, but I admire you sticking with Hogwarts, despite all the crap that's happened over the years. You could go anywhere you want, because you're still almost as smart as Hermione. You and Harry may never actually get past all the rivalry and stuff, but none of that matters to me, because I'd rather publicly acknowledge you as my friend than hide it like you're some curse or something."

"Well," Draco sniffed running a hand through his hair. "I wasn't expecting you to pour your soul out to me like a lover would, but I suppose it will do. But I'm warning you Weasel, you're stuck with me if you want me." And Draco Malfoy held out his hand with a genuine smile on his face. Ron could tell he was hesitant. He had gone through some much, he'd be more secure sticking with what he already had instead of accepting Ron.

As Ron clasped his hand in his and gave it a firm shake, he gave Malfoy a smile, one that he hoped conveyed that he wanted Malfoy, whether that be friendship or otherwise.

"Do you have any classes," Draco asked, settling into the cot. "Blimey I don't even know what day it is.

"Yea, but I'll skip today," Ron said settling into Draco's plusher looking throne. He really hadn't planned on doing too much today. But now that Draco was awake and out of danger, Ron felt content to just sit in the infirmary a little while longer.

"Well I might fall asleep. Madame Pomfrey's trying to drug me, I tell you." Draco warned, fluffing up his pillow.

"Ok," Ron replied easily

"Also Weasel, I know it was you sending me those notes." Draco yawned turning to face the red head. Draco, Ron noted had naturally lidded eyes, like he always had them half closed. It was part of the reason he looked so much like a git at times, but now as sleep was clearly taking him, it was definitely one of his nicer features.

"Should I ask how," Ron said, at one point in time the thought of Malfoy knowing it was him would have sent a chill down his spine. But that was before this entire mess had happened and Draco had accepted his friendship.

"No...you shall not," Draco smirked

That was the end of the conversation, Draco was soon asleep and Ron was content to sit there in thought.

So he had talked to McCrain, and he was sure that Draco had killed his sister. He saw it, apparently, but you couldn't lie under veritaserum, could you? He would have to ask Hermione later one when it was time for dinner and he'd have to face his friends.

Oh he didn't look forward to Hermione's lecture and he wasn't even sure what Harry was gonna say.

Ron hadn't stayed long in the infirmary, only a few minutes into Draco's sleeping did he get up to let Pomfrey know. Mcgonagall was gone by then and it was probably closer to 3. He was gonna head back to his room for a nap, before it was time to have a long over due talk with his best friends.

* * *

><p>And Bah bang. So yea, there's actually a slight bit more to McCrain and Draco to come, but not too much more. His role is essential to helping the story progress. But yea, Next chapter is more Harry and Hermione. Gosh I feel so bad for writing Hermione as a person who only lectures and gets angry. But I am trying to get everyone back into their character. So let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Trying to push out as many chapters as possible guys! Thank Lady Gaga and Tokio Hotel (Kings of Suburbia surprisingly) for this chapter because I just sat down a busted out a complete chapter in a day haha. If only I could do this all the time. Maybe you'll see me drop another chapter in a week, eh.

* * *

><p>"Why hello, Ronald," came the mock calm voice of Hermione. Her face back to normal from the hex that Pansy had delivered to her earlier. Harry didn't even look up, his focus entirely on the parchment in his lap. He and Hermione sat on the loveseat closest to the fire, with it being October, Hogwarts was beginning to feel the cold seep in to the walls of the castle. The book on her lap said that she had probably been reading, but Ron doubted she'd take it up again while he was here.<p>

Ron was immediately on edge. Having woken up to the sounds off Neville and Hannah making out Ron had quickly excused himself downstairs where it was nice an warm. Being apart of 8th year had it's definite perks. One of them being their head of house found no reason scold them for being up late on a school night. He, Mr. Cavalier, felt that they were old enough to make their own decisions. Considering most of the8th years were 20 or 21, he was probably right. There was still the issue of no sex in the dorms, but there were charms against that and as long as it was cool with your mates, then why not.

For some reason, Neville had been the only one getting any action this year.

And that was just pitiful.

Seamus and Dean had decided to not to go back for their 8th year. Dean was already in the Auror Department finding left over Death Eaters and dark wizards and Seamus had found his dream job blowing things up in Scotland The dorm was kind of lonely without them.

Harry looked up from his parchment paper, from the cross outs and smudges he was obviously doing his potions homework and nodded his head in greeting.

"Hey Mione, should I sit down for this?" he joked, taking a seat on the recliner besides the fire.

"Maybe," Hermione replied stiffly, putting her book aside, she glanced across Harry's shoulder at his Potions essay, before sighing. She didn't have to take potions, she had opted into going to Hogwarts early when McGonagall opened the school for a summer session. In Ron's opinion it was more so to see how everyone reacted, some had pureblood families that were either Death Eaters or severely against the mixing of muggle culture. Hermione said that everything had gone over well. Not too many even less Slytherins came back for the summer than they did for the fall.

But Hermione was Hermione and saw it as an opportunity to further her studies. Harry was the Savior of the Wizarding World, he had to go. He hadn't taken too many Summer courses but he'd have an easier time come spring. Ron felt he should have taken potions with Hermione. At least then he wouldn't have been in whatever situation he was in.

"So Harry," Ron started with his best friend, because honestly he was easier to deal with. Hermione was probably just miffed that he skipped school and wanted to lecture him about it, but Harry would understand or just not care.

"What in the Bloody Hell happened today? One minute I am in McGonagall's office and the next minute, I'm in the infirmary and Blaise Zabini has claws and fangs, because of some incident in Potions. Help me out here, mate." Ron said, Harry's face was going from white to red in a matter of seconds and Ron could only assumed that he had mucked up badly.

"Yes Harry, why don't you tell him how much of the Wizarding population are bigoted against creatures and humans alike!" Hermione seethed, gripping the edge of the loveseat she and Harry shared in anger. Ron could only assume she meant Blaise, seeing as he wasn't human.

"Uh...Mione, it really wasn't that big of a deal. There was no riots or anything. It could have been worse than a few angry parents." Harry sighed, putting aside his parchment on the coffee table, because he wasn't about to get any of it done anytime soon. He really wasn't that bad at potions...if he read the labels. He was just bad at knowing why things happened the way the way they did. And this paper was going to be the death of him. But not before Hermione had her fill.

"Harry! It could have been so much worse, never mind that witch Pansy digging herself into an early! If you hadn't have been there, then it could have been worse."

"I did nothing, but tell them to leave, Hermione, again, it could have been so much worse."

"But" Ron shot in before Hermione could rant some more, "What happened?"

"I made a mistake in potions,"

"OK, nothing new," Ron smirked at the glare Harry shot him, even Hermione laughed, patting Harry on the back.

"Anyways, I cut the wrong worms and threw it in the cauldron and then pink smoke kind of like, I don't know erupted from the cauldron and then everyone started screaming. So when Slughorn finally cleared the smoke, people started freaking out, because they were all orange and Blaise,"

"For some reason it's not Zabini," Hermione interrupted with a grin

"BLAISE has grown fangs and claws and I guess they thought he was going to kill me."

"Because," came Hermione again, with a wide smile that said she found this part of the story funny? "Blaise was on top of him,"

Ron tried, but he was failing to understand, "Why was he on top of you,"

"Bloody Hell Ron, he wasn't on top of me," Harry flushed, glaring at Hermione heatedly. "He just...well he just, I guess it was some creature magic, so I wouldn't breath in any of the smoke."

"But Harry," Hermione giggled loudly while Harry tried to push her away, too bad the loveseat was only so big. "Tell him the best part."

"He really doesn't have to know that Hermione."

"Blaise kissed him!"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled jumping up from the loveseat, he simply glared at her, while his cheeks turned redder than ever. "It wasn't like that,"

"Wait," Ron said as Hermione tried to get Harry to sit back down. The raven haired man simply growled at her and sat on the floor closer to the firer. "Did he really kiss you,"

At first Harry said nothing, just drew patterns in the carpet under him. In fact Ron was sure he wasn't going to say anything with Hermione giggling behind me.

"I don't know why he did it, but he said I shouldn't be hurt. I don't think it was really him. I think whatever creature he is was saying it for him. I read that sometimes the wild magic takes over and that happens to creatures, but I don't know, Remus's wolf never talked to us,"

"But he did speak to Sirius and they were the best of friends," Hermione said, finally calming down to climb down onto the floor with Harry, letting him rest his head into her lap. Harry conceded, still looking for all the world upset. If this was 2 years ago, Ron's heart would have pumped in envy and anger. But a year of dating Hermione took that all away. He loved her dearly. Nothing would ever change that, but Ron had been too angry for Hermione and between trying to rebuild Wizarding Britain and therapy and dealing with George, their relationship just hadn't lasted. And by Hermione's reasoning, if it couldn't last when it was most important, then why were they trying at all. Ron had been upset for a few months after that, but in the end, Hermione was right. He loved her still, but she was his best friend, not his lover.

With that being said, she was still a beautiful woman and he was kind of jealous that it wasn't his head on her lap.

"But if what you're saying is true," Harry said, Ron had missed whatever Hermione had been explaining and went to join them by the fire. "Then Blaise had no reason to protect me."

"Well, it's just a theory Harry, based on what Sirius and Remus used to say about Remus turning when they were young, the wolf protected them whenever he saw the need, because Remus cared about them. Maybe Blaise secretly likes you. Or maybe his magic likes you. I was in the library with Luna and Parvati and Parvati was reading a book about Humanoid creatures and about wild magic. Sometimes the magic is just compatible like Bill and Fleur. She said their magic liked each other."

"Hermione's right, you know," came the voice of Neville Longbottom. Hannah waved shyly at them and Harry managed an awkward wave back.

"My grams tried to set me up with a half Veela, before I was dating Hannah, because of our magic compatibility. She said I would need protecting, and creatures just know whenever their mates are in trouble. It's a link."

"How long were you over there," Hermione asked, curious.

"Oh we just came down, Hermione" said Hannah, tucking a blonde lock of hair behind her head, she smiled up at Neville, "Nev here was just walking me back to my House."

And other places, Ron thought with a roll of his eyes. The two had been going at it like jack rabbits, he wouldn't be surprised if the two were trying to have a child.

"Oh well that's nice of you, Neville," Hermione smiled kindly, still stroking Harry's hair, it was evident she wanted the two gone as soon as possible.

Thankfully Neville was pretty intuitive and quickly said his goodbyes, leaving the three alone again.

"It's great that they love each other and all, but can't they just have sex on the weekends. I'm tired of having to stay up," Harry grumbled and Ron couldn't doubt him there. Neville was a great mate, and Hannah was nice enough, but a bloke needed sleep.

"Guys, it can't be that ba-

"Harry," came the voice of Neville entering the portrait hole without Hannah.

Ron looked up, Neville was more confident than ever now that the war was over and he was considered a war hero. But Ron doubted that even Neville could keep his confidence up under the cool gaze of Blaise Zabini.

Blaise strode in after Neville and barely glanced at Hermione and himself, instead focusing his gaze on Potter.

"It seems," he said coolly, "That we need to have a talk Potter."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Blaise will confess his dying love for, Harry?" Hermione asked, munching on a cinnamon bun the house elves had given them from the kitchens.<p>

Ron held the map in front of him, checking for any teachers. Snape may be gone, but that didn't mean they couldn't get detention from someone else. It was unlikely unless it was Binns or McGonagall, most teachers worshiped the ground that Gryffindors walked on.

"I think you've been hanging out with Romilda Vane,"

"Oh grow up, Ronald, she's positively vile!" Hermione glared, elbowing him in the arm.

"What, she's not that bad, just Harry Obsessed." Ron argued

"Anyways, Ronald, no I have not been hanging out with Romilda Vane, unlike you, I didn't spend every waking moment staring at the arses of girls and Draco Malfoy,"

"I won't doubt the accuracy of this statement" Ron said intellectually. Stowing the map away there wasn't anyone around for a long time, other than the ghost and sleeping paintings.

"No denying that you stared at Draco Malfoy's butt?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Should I deny it, Hermione? Anyways, we aren't talking about me, we're talking about Harry."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed taking another bite, before offering it to him.

"And no I don't. Blaise is with Draco and even if his magic is compatible with Harry or whatever it was. I doubt he'd break up with Draco while he's still in the infirmary."

"Yes, you're right, it would be cruel of him." she murmured climbing the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. They were really close to the Fat Lady portrait and she hoped they had given the two enough time to speak. Harry sure seemed to want to speak with Blaise and she didn't want to interrupt.

"Oh by the way, " she said, just as the stair case began to move, taking them away from the entrance. That was fine by her, the more time, the better. She and Ron could only talk to the house elves for so long.

"I got my letter back from Heidelberg University."

"And when do you start," Ron said, popping the last piece of bun into his mouth. It was Hermione the brightest witch of her age. If she didn't get in then Voldemort was still alive and they had lost the war.

"The Spring," she said with a smile. Only Ron would never doubt her, while she ran herself ragged about if she would get in, he and Harry always believed she would. "I got the letter this morning. McGonagall said I could graduate Hogwarts early, which is amazing, because then I can start their early program and hopefully be able to graduate in 3 years instead of four. Oh Ron! I'm so excited, if I train hard enough I can start working in the ministry and probably even be on a chair for the Wizengamot in less than ten years. I can finally start changing the way everyone is so fueled by hatred just because someone is different from them. Who cares if you're pureblood, half, blood or muggleborn or even a creature. We all breathe the same air and deserve the same rights"

"Of course we do Mione," Ron smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulder as the staircase moved them back towards Gryffindor.

And perfect timing, because their was Zabini, exiting the Fat Lady with a smile on his face. Of course it was dark, but Ron was sure the man was smiling.

"Good night," he all but purred as he passed them on the stairway.

Hermione shivered and if Ron hadn't disliked the bloke for dating Draco, then he was sure he would have too.

"I'm kind of afraid to go in there," she whispered breathless, watching Blaise disappear down the staircases to the Slytherin house. The way he moved in the dark remind her of leopard, he moved way too easily for him to be anything but a creature.

"Well, it's cold and if I have to deal with Hannah and Neville, then I can definitely deal with Blaise and Harry," Ron shrugged, telling the Fat Lady the password, he and Hermione quietly slipped into the common room.

~~~~~~2~~~~~~

Harry was flustered, and he hadn't felt flustered since he first had sex with Ginny and that was almost a year ago. But one thing Harry knew, was that he never did well when he was flustered.

Blaise had suggested they sit on the loveseat, which Harry had no problem with doing or at least he hoped it looked like he had no problem complying. But now that he was sitting so close with the Slytherin who looked nice in his burgundy jumper that probably cost more than Harry's entire wardrobe , not that he tried to buy anything more expensive than 5 or 10 Galleons and 10 was pushing it. All Harry could think about was that kiss. And the magic that flowed into his lungs. The way Blaise sharp Talons gripped him, but carefully held his arms and the way his fangs pressed against his lips. Harry had been too dazed to breath as he stared into Blaise's golden eyes. He hadn't even realized they had fallen over or that in that moment, Harry knew that if Blaise wanted to take him, he would have gladly let him. But then Slughorn ruined it by sucking all the pink smoke away and Blaise with his barely menacing features were enough to throw everyone into a panic.

Harry was glad for the robes he war, because he had never wanted to have sex as much as he did in that moment.

Even when he told Hermione who hadn't laughed as much the first time around (partially because he face was red and stung and the other part, because Pansy had hexed her and she was highly upset), he hadn't thought much of it. He didn't want to, not when Malfoy was holding his hand asking him what happened. Thankfully, Blaise hadn't had any side effects to the pink smoke that turned the class orange. In fact, it only dyed everything orange. But other than the brief intense pain that mostly everyone said felt like a bone being snapped clean, nothing was wrong. But Harry had still worried why he hadn't felt it, why Blaise had been enveloped on a half a second before he was but he hadn't felt anything. He was perfectly OK

"If you haven't realized it already Potter. I'm not human." Blaise started, staring into the raging fire, his eyes were gold in this moment, not their normal shade of brown. "Because of today's surprising events, I feel it is necessary to tell you this. If it was not for this, Harry, I'd have let you continue you guessing."

Harry waited, deciding to stare at the fire as well. He couldn't help feeling like he was going to turn red at this very moment.

"Physically and magically, I am attracted to you. And it seems my magic, wants to bind with yours."

And of course Hermione's correct again. Harry can't help but wonder if that attraction reverses itself, because he definitely can't find anyone more attractive than Blaise Zabini in this damn school.

"I hadn't realized it just yet, because I am with Draco and his magic is also compatible to my own and wants to bind with his. It's not uncommon, but the pulls vary. I didn't notice, because you have a strong magic running through you. It's natural to disregard wanting to bond with someone like you.

"But today in potions, I, couldn't stop myself from protecting you from a mist that would have only cause you a bit of pain. My magic decided to connect with yours, not fully of course, but only a little."

"Is that why you kissed me," Harry asked looking up at the man. "Your...magic or whatever you are,"

"I'm a Fae..." Blaise said turning to give Harry his full attention.

But tonight was cold November night, Harry himself was wearing only a thin jumper Mrs. Weasley knitted him in 6th year and equally thin pants. The fact that the room was toasty because of the raging fire made goosebumps spring across his skin. Blaise himself looked perfectly comfortable, being close to him and with the way his gold eyes blazed and his lips were pouted and ready to be kissed he was barely restraining himself, from locking lips with the man again.

With that being noted, Blaise really should look at the fire again, so he could start thinking normally.

"It's a secret among the Wizarding world, Purebloods don't talk about it. Faes are equal to humans on a higher status than Purebloods, because while Merlin was the first Wizard, we were around before he was and when he gained magic, we allowed him to walk among our people as equal. It's not a bad thing, but you have to have the permission of the Fae if you want to tell some one, human or creature about us."

"Is that like a fairy?" Harry asked, because the two did not seem even remotely similar. Blaise smirked and shook his head.

"We're just wild magic" he said with a pleasant smile. "Most of us have something that sets us apart from other Faes. My father and Grandmother both had an affinity for wild animals. My grandmother loved elephants and my father loved Hyenas. But my mother hand an affinity for sand and the Venus fly trap. It just means that our more magical side will look more like our affinity. Not to say mother looked like a fly trap, but she's definitely deadly." Blaise grinned.

"And what are you," Harry asked, because he probably couldn't handle it if Blaise had an affinity to worms or maggots.

"I am a leopard, but I don't turn into. That training comes a little later down the road."

"What you can turn into a leopard,"

"Wizards have their Animagi, Harry, where do you think they learned it from?"

"Ancient magic,"

"Which is what the Fae are,"

"Do you live forever,"

"No, nothing lives forever. Not even vampires."

"How long do you normally live for?"

"The average old life is 250."

"How come wizards don't live for that long."

"You're human and haven't mated with a Fae. Your lives are long compared to your muggle counterparts. Besides Grandmother tells me 250 years is a long time to live. She plans on jumping off a cliff if she makes it to 200, but that is a very long way from now. You have a lot of questions, Harry."

"You're sound pretty formal, Blaise" Harry smirked back.

"Well yes," Blaise murmured turning to look at the fire. "It's because I am nervous. I've rarely had to reveal myself, especially to something my magic wants me to have."

"You mean you leopard?"

Blaise chuckled turning his gaze back to Harry. "Well yes, if we had to say it like that, my leopard wants you to bind your magic with my own and for you to have my child. More so than it wants Draco. I'll admit, Draco's not keen on this idea and neither am I."

And that's when Harry felt pretty cold, with Blaise smiling and giving his full attention.

"I am with Draco and I have been with him for 3 years. Just because my magic wants you doesn't mean it is right to want you, Harry. I will not lead you on, if you even have feelings for me." Blaise said it like it wasn't possible, like Harry hadn't felt anything when Blaise was on top of him.

"Um... I don't have feelings for you," Harry said dutifully, because maybe it was just lust. And he hadn't even known Malfoy and Blaise were even together for that long, it just seemed like a recent fling, not an actual relationship.

"Good. I figured as much, but I felt the need to warn you that my magic will still want your magic and to stay out of trouble, because I will know."

"Because you connected with me?" he asked remembering his earlier response. Blaise nodded, throwing his arm across the loveseat he stared at Harry with his gold eyes.

"You might not like it and I will try to reel myself in, but just try to stay out of trouble. At least until the holidays."

"There's no way for you know, your magic to not want to connect to mine."

For a second Blaise' normally stoic face seemed genuinely confused, like no one had ever asked him and Harry figured no one ever has, probably.

"I think I could bond with you physically and that would tone down the need to have you magically. Maybe, sometimes it works, if you have an affinity towards an animal."

"What do you mean, bond physically. I refused to swap blood or anything like that,"

" I meant sex Potter, blood would more than likely make me want to have you more and that would defeat the purpose," Blaise snorted, rolling his eyes at Harry.

"Oh, yea, we don't have to do that. I'll just stay out of trouble," Harry grumbled. Yes, Blaise really needed to go, before he started having unnecessary thoughts about the man. "Was that all?" Harry asked, hoping that was the end of it all. If he had to be honest, he only felt marginally hurt that Blaise didn't want him, but it was just like picking up someone at the bar, it wasn't that bed. But damn was he horny. He had never slept with a man before and he definitely hoped Blaise wasn't proposing that they do, because Harry had no ideals of being the one who came between him and Malfoy.

Malfoy was actually a decent duelist and they had managed to be cordial for the entire year. He didn't want to ruin all that house unity by fucking his boyfriend.

"Well no, I've decided that the best way to avoid another Potions disaster is for me to actually teach you Potions. It works for me, because I hate angry mobs accusing me of killing their Savior as much as the next man. And it shall work for you, because you are truly abysmal at Potions and your grade shall improve."

"But wouldn't that make your...magical leopard...want to bond with me even more."

"Nothing changes the pull that's already there Harry, but no I don't think it will, it's been weeks since I came back to this school and I have felt anything uncontrollable until today, so I would say that you are relatively safe from my magic."

Yes, but Harry didn't want to be safe from it. Morally, he didn't want to be the other person in anyone's relationship. Physically or magically or whatever term applied, he wanted Blaise to lay him by the fire and show him what physical bonding was all about.

"I've got a question, since I don't mind being taught potions. Malfoy's not going to hex me, right? You said he already knows about the magic, but I'm not interested in being his rival again."

Blaise shrugged. "Draco won't, but I can't promise you anything about Pansy. She doesn't like you, so she'll probably hex you on site."

"Well that's not very nice of her."

"Truly." Blaise agreed. For a moment they just sat there, with his arm resting on the loveseat, Harry felt his hand lightly touching his hair. It was nice and homey and Blaise was radiating warmth.

Which meant he had to go.

"Well, you should probably go, I'm getting tired, mate," Harry said, wondering if he should fake a yawn. In stead he decided to take off his glasses and tuck them into his pants pocket. Blaise would get the memo, Harry didn't like being blind to the world when it was bedtime.

"Of course, Harry. Since we have Rune's together tomorrow and then a free period, meet me by the lake,"

"But it's cold," Harry almost whined, because bloody hell he didn't want to go outside and study.

"Alright then, we'll just figure something out. I'm actually glad we had this talk, Harry."

"It wasn't anything serious, so it's no big deal," Harry smiled, standing as well only for a big yawn to erupt from his throat. He could feel Blaise staring at him as he tried to cover his mouth. It was only close to midnight, but he was definitely tired.

"Yes...well I'll show myself out if you're able to make it up the stares in one piece."

"Yea, I'll manage. See you tomorrow, Blaise" Harry murmured trying to stifle another yawn. As he made his way up the stairs to his room, he could have sworn he heard Blaise chuckling as he left.

* * *

><p>Bah Bang, no Draco in this chapter. But I hope I did well on this Blairry that I have been trying to make happen. They talked so much in this, makes me realize how I need to get better at just description, haha. And woohoo I hit 10,000 views this morning so I decided to sit down and write out a chapter. Thank you to all that read and review and see you next time.<p>

Also, someone tell me,


	12. The Calm before the storm

Chapter 12

Hey again, it seems that the chapters keep on coming. So much action not enough reflection. Maybe that will change, see you guys soon.

* * *

><p>The calm before the storm.<p>

It would probably be pretty accurate to say the storm before the even bigger storm. After Malfoy had been released from the infirmary, everyone was on edge. It didn't do to put the Head Boy in a coma and McGonagall had become even more strict as the days wore on. Everything felt slow and fast at the same time as though someone had gotten their hands on a time turner and was turning it every which way just to spite them.

At least to Ron it felt that way. The weeks leading to Hermione and Harry's graduation came faster than Ron would have ever expected it to. Years ago it felt like every day was moving to slowly as they searched for the Horcruxes. Ron had been stir crazy and on edge in the presence of that blimey necklace and wanted to be away from his best friends. But now Hermione would be going to school and Harry would be joining the Auror program and Ron would be left behind. In all fairness he should have taken the summer courses with his mates when he had the chance, but George was coming back home from Egypt with Bill and Ron hadn't felt comfortable going off to Hogwarts so soon after his brother's return.

But now he was severely regretting staying at home in the Burrow.

But it was too early to be getting depressed about his own choices. He could tell because Neville was humming loudly to himself and Harry was still burrowed in his sheets. Which usually meant that it was too early.

"Blood Hell, mate! Knock it off," Harry hissed, springing from his sheets at once to throw his pillow at Neville. Neville, while he was never going to be a Quidditch player caught the pillow and threw it right back, the pillow hitting Harry square in the face and went back to humming.

"Don't you dare laugh," Harry grumbled stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom. Neville hummed louder as the smaller man passed him. Giving Harry a grin as Harry shot him the bird. "Fucking Gryffindors, I swear!" he grumbled some more. Neville laughed.

"Well if you weren't so into Zabini's arse then maybe you would still be a Gryffindor too," Neville shot back grabbing his bag, he waved to Ron on his way out. He was probably going to visit Hannah or walk her to class or do whatever disgustingly lovesick couples do before class.

"I do not stare at Zabini's arse," Harry muttered to himself as he brushed his teeth. "His robes cover it, and he's hardly without it now that it is winter."

"Not something I want to hear so early in the morning mate." Ron sighed. Harry and Zabini had this weird fascination with each other. It definitely had confused Ron when he first began to actually notice it. Sure Zabini was a good looking Bloke that Ron could appreciate fully on a day where it was hot and Zabini was shirtless. But he wasn't interested in Zabini and therefore didn't really care about his arse.

Unless it was nice of course.

Harry blushed and spit into the sink. And no more was said on the subject as they showered and dressed and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning," Blaise whispered, the telltale sharpness of his claws gently trailing down Draco's sides told them blonde exactly what type of morning this was going to be. And if he had it his way, it better be fun.<p>

"Good Morning," He muttered, staring into the gold feral eyes of his lover and feeling that usual beat of pleasure shoot deep into his thought Blaise was definitely hotter when they kissed with fangs had always struck Draco as odd, but he wasn't about to deeply question himself on his weird kinks and fetishes.

Blaise hummed softly against his mouth. A hum that was more like a purr as he peppered kisses down the blonde's jawline and to his neck. Draco tried not to shiver under his touch, but the razor sharp fangs were light and firm at the same time, pressureless nibbles that drove the blonde wild.

They probably did have too much time to draw out the foreplay as much as he would have wanted, because Blaise was pulling up and staring at him in a way that said he had no patience in this moment.

"I want you in me, Draco," Blaise growled, pushing the blonde onto his back and swiping his leg over Draco. He was already speaking the lubrication and stretching charm when he brought himself down on Draco's rapidly hard cock. And Merlin it was amazing. Blaise liked his pain with his pleasure and rocked his hips as Draco tried and failed to get his bearings. It was always like this when they went for a quickie before class. Draco had no control over what the man did above him. The sleek tricks he pulled out as he latched his mouth onto's Draco's neck. Draco moaned carelessly thrusting his hips as Blaise ground down. He barely had time to slip his hands around Blaise's thick cock before he felt his own orgasm ripped from him.

Blaise barely stopped his pace as Draco went boneless underneath him. The furious twitching of his cock inside him led him over the edge with a growl feral enough to scare anyone who overheard.

He ground out his orgasm as Draco whimpered wantonly below him, careful to retract his claws as he spread his fingers through the cum that mixed with Draco's milky white skin.

Draco barely had to do anything to get him off anymore. The blonde always left him satisfied.

Looking down at the blonde who was trying to catch his breath. He could tell Draco felt the same way.

It really was a good morning.

"So...breakfast, yea." Draco murmured, moaning as Blaise let his flaccid cock slip out of him. For some reason that Blaise couldn't fathom, that always got Draco horny all over again and he was tempted to go for a second round.

….But they really only had another 45 minutes before class started and he was quite hungry.

"Yes, let's do that," he whispered, giving the blonde a small lingering kiss before throwing open the curtains to their bed.

And coming face to face with Goyle. The brunette was reading a book about extinct Dragons. Blaise only knew this, because that was the only thing his mind decided to focus on. Sure Draco was frozen behind them, and Goyle's face was getting redder by the moment as he openly stared at the two. He definitely wasn't reading anymore, but for some reason, Blaise could only look at the book and think how horribly embarrassing this was.

"Ugh..." Goyle said closing the book and turning away from the two. Blaise quickly grabbed a pillow. Goyle had been sitting on the side of his own bed, but now the brawny man had tucked his legs back onto the bed and had a hand on the emerald curtains. With a very red face he "I'm not gay...I just was wondering if you'd like to go to breakfast together,"

And then the curtain closed, leaving Blaise and Draco in relative privacy.

"It's a good thing I put a silencing spell over us," Blaise said tossing the pillow aside. Draco scoffed behind him, before shuffling out of the bed and towards the bathrooms.

There wasn't that many 8th years who came back for this school year and those that did were primarily of the non Slytherin sort. In fact before Blaise came back, Draco had been the only 8th year to come back. Meaning he had an entire room fit for four males to himself.

And then Goyle transferred back and now they had to share.

And remember to add silencing charms and other stuff that wasn't necessary.

But Goyle was rather silent with his comings and going and usually he was gone before Blaise was awake, doing god knows what. It was probably a Durmstrang thing if he had to be honest with himself.

"My god, in the past 12 and a half bloody years, I've known Gregory, he never once seen my bits," Draco complained as he and Blaise shared a shower. Blaise was showering to get clean, but Draco was doing it, so he could stick his fingers somewhere where they didn't belong.

At least not right now.

In the end they didn't have too much time to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>Goyle had waited, still reading his book on extinct Dragons. He had managed to lose the flush to his face and mutter words to Draco whenever the two felt the need to speak. Blaise had never really noticed until the brawny man had come back, but he had never willingly spoke when they were younger. It had to have been a rare few times when Blaise did hear the man speak, but even then it wasn't but a few words and never sentences.<p>

It seemed that Durmstrang and had done him some good. Blaise wasn't to sure about the Curriculum, but he had heard from distant relatives that it was definitely tough and strict in every aspect of the word. If they wanted Goyle to speak, Blaise had no doubt that they had ways of making him speak.

Draco hadn't seemed to mind as much that Goyle could speak more than a word a day. In fact he looked kind of proud. Sure the conversations were never of anything intelligent, no politics or potions, but he definitely had gotten better.

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast was usually the easiest part of the day. Everyone was too tired to try and hex the Slytherins, so it was a peaceful time of eating.

Usually though that's not to say that everyday was as pleasant.

Potter was immediately the first person he saw, with his vivid green eyes staring curiously at him as he munched on jammed toast. His hair was a bird's nest as always and fell constantly in his eyes. It seemed like every morning he would forget how to say hello and just stare at Blaise. It was incredibly attractive in a stalker sort of way.

Blaise nodded at him as he took his seat over at the Slytherin table where Pansy was eating what looked like a hearty meal of just meat. Satisfactory, as it was at one point after the war where she had refused to eat and wanted to waste away. Too many Howlers and death threats she would say as she pushed the plate away. And all because she had openly spoke against Potter

He had to admit that Pansy had really come up in the past few years. It had taken a lot of therapy of the Muggle variety and a lot of trips to the hospital and a lot of late night floo calls, but she had broken through her depression. And while she still liked to stay slim, she ate as heavily as any guy he knew and no longer listened to the howlers that she got on a daily basis.

"Morning," she said as they sat down, chewing her eggs swiftly and gulping down her juice. They hadn't much time before they would need to go to class, so Blaise figured he had better tuck in to his plate as well.

He was probably several bites into his sausage when everything went to shit.

Really he should have expected it to happen sooner or later.

Goyle had been cruel when Snape was the Head Master and though he never liked to speak ill of the dead, Snape really should have done a better job tampering that cruelty that the Carrows loved so dearly.

They had all taken their fair share of forbidden curses and dished them out as well. It didn't matter what house you belonged to, you were going to Crucio a Muggleborn or Half-blood whether you wanted to or not.

Of course you could have been like Longbottom and Finnegan and outright refuse and suffer more Crucios than any sane person could take, end up with a horrible case of the shakes and still continue to refuse to curse a Muggleborn. But most people weren't that foolish. Most people wanted to get through the day without being cursed or hexed or just plain tortured. Blaise himself had detached himself from the situation whenever he had to Crucio a child. He even Imperioed Draco to doing it when it was necessary. He hadn't wanted to do it no more than Cormac McLaggen wanted to Crucio Hannah Abbott. Life just wasn't fair for anyone in that time and everyone with a shred of a heart left suffered.

Crabbe and Goyle had relished in it. Crabbe especially was very open about it, so much so that Blaise couldn't stand to be in the presence of the oaf. He could normally stay quiet and console a few rebellious Slytherins from doing anything reckless, but when it came to Crabbe, Blaise had found his temper flaring to extreme highs. He was always so close to using an unforgivable or something as horrible, but Draco was adamant that Crabbe wasn't bad just misguided. And the Room of Requirement quickly told them how bad Crabbe actually was.

Goyle was misguided, he wasn't as smart and knew it. He could cast an unforgivable well and received praise that he never got before. He knew what craving acceptance meant to a person like Goyle. He was cruel, but ultimately he had gone to reform and came out better. Durmstrang was strict, at least that's what his relatives had told him, but Goyle had come out far better than anyone had hoped while he attended the school.

Blaise had wondered why he hadn't stayed.

No one saw it coming, though Blaise knew that something was wrong. Goyle had just opened his mouth to answer whatever question Pansy had asked him about the book in his hand when it burst into flames.

Draco immediately shot up out of his seat, his eyes wide with fear and Blaise knew he was reliving that night in the Room of Hidden Things.

Goyle was much worse as his robes caught fire and the man let out a scream that he'd never thought he'd have to hear again.

Pansy hissed out an Augamenti, but it continued to burn traveling up the cloth until his entire robes were set fire.

It was Fiendfyre and it wasn't stopping.

"Greg! Greg, take it off!" Draco screamed, pointing his wand at the man. Blaise could see he was trying to remember the counter-charm to dispel the flame, but his hands were shaking and Goyle would probably be dead by the time Draco got it right.

He had never been as useless as he was in that moment, while Goyle stood there in flames, tears leaking heavily from his eyes. The man was about to die in front of the entire school and they couldn't remember the bloody fucking counter-charm.

"TRIBERG!"

And there was water falling from the sky and unto Goyle. Blaise was momentarily stunned as the water froze the flames in jagged arches and spikes, before he understood the spellwork, jumping over to the side where Goyle stood he ripped the overly hot robes from the man's body and tossed them onto floor beside them. It wouldn't hold the flames for more than a few seconds, but that was all they needed before the Headmistress stepped in quickly dispelling the flames.

Headmistress McGonagall had never looked more worn and upset than she did in that moment. Her dark purple robes hung sullenly around her.

"Thank you for your quick thinking Ms. Lovegood," she said, nodding to the blonde Ravenclaw whose stood next to Draco, holding his hand and rubbing his sleeve her eyes imploringly huge. She barely acknowledged the headmistress.

In the midst of it all, the owls were delivering the post and sitting neatly on the table was a letter from the Ministry addressing Draco.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_You are hear by summoned by the Minister of Magic, sir Kingsley Shacklebolt, to act as a witness on behalf of 1998 murder of Emily McCrain on December 21st, 2000. Failure to do so will result in the immediate procurement of your wand and a cell in Azkaban._

_Signed,_

_Emily Chan, Secretary of the Minister of Magic._

* * *

><p>This on is short, but yay to moving along. Also Triberg of course is German and not latin and it's actually a name of a town not like a meaning to anything. The way I see it it most magic is learned in Latin but their will be ancient magic not in Latin. The reason I chose Luna is that she's the most likely person to know about random ancient spells. I figured Hermione could know, but Hermione doesn't read about old strange spells just for fun. So yea, small sex scene, mostly Blaise's POV of things at the end and now the story is rolling forward towards the end. So I should see yall in another week haha. What does that make, 4 chapters this month? Yea I am on a roll this October.<p> 


End file.
